


天堂即地狱

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 补档，写于2019年4月9日
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	天堂即地狱

加雷马没有神话，芝诺斯也不相信什么叫天堂，但是他明白，此刻正身处地狱。

他回想起曾经看过的戏剧，发生在自己身上的这一幕只能被形容成狗血。

他身在基拉巴尼亚与人战斗时，凭空出现了一个手拿长枪、穿着一身带刺盔甲的银发男性精灵。从他的武器和招式来看，应该就是传说中的龙骑士。

据说龙骑士都是伊修加德万里挑一的精英，遇上这样的对手，他自然是亢奋的。

龙骑士看见他的瞬间勃然变色，嘴里喊着什么“你怎么在这里？你不是死了吗？天啊！”。芝诺斯从来不肯听人好好说话，挥刀便砍。

对方简直强到逆天，丝毫不比挚友逊色。某种程度上来说，龙骑士比挚友更加强悍——挚友总是顾及到对方的性命，出招永远都留有余地。而这个龙骑士，似乎是他所附身身体的老相识，一边呼唤着身体的名字，一边痛下杀手。

芝诺斯怀疑这具身体，应该是龙骑士的仇人，深仇大恨的那种。

若是他自己的身体，与龙骑士一战胜负尚不好说。于是，百战百胜的加雷马皇太子，很不幸的被龙骑士打败了。

还是头一次有人能让他单膝跪地——虽然这不是他的膝盖。他扶着武士刀跪在地上，额头的鲜血顺着眼帘流下，模糊了视线。

龙骑士的盔甲在基拉巴尼亚的盐碱沙地上，踩出铿锵的金属声，一步步逼近。他的声音浑厚悦耳，充满雄性的阳刚之力，与他俊美秀逸的面庞交映生辉：“老朋友啊，我带你回家。”

什么？朋友？不是仇人吗？

芝诺斯还来不及思考，只感觉后脑勺挨了一记重击，在失去意识时，脑海里只有一个想法：这家伙会怎么对待他的仇人……

芝诺斯在一个干燥温暖的房间里醒来。

空气中充满着薰衣草混合着医用酒精的味道，身上盖着洁白干净的被子，壁炉里火苗燃烧正旺。大块青石堆砌而成的墙壁乍看粗糙，细看拼凑的非常细腻而充满美感，说明这是一个充满历史的建筑。

这是间医院吗？

他听见房间外有人交谈，其中一个声音是那个龙骑士。

龙骑士：“他的病情要紧吗？他似乎忘记了从前的一切，连我都不记得了。”

另一个似乎是医生的人说：“头部挨了那种重击，失忆太正常了。埃斯蒂尼安阁下，请节哀。他可能永远都想不起来你是谁了。”

埃斯蒂尼安：“……”

芝诺斯：“……”

他摸摸后脑勺，裹着厚厚的绷带。他没被埃斯蒂尼安打到灵魂离体已是万幸。

深色橡木打造的对开大门被推开一扇，埃斯蒂尼安出现了，他看着坐在床上的芝诺斯，露出笑容：“你醒了？”

嗯，我醒了，谢谢你手下留情没把我脑壳敲碎——芝诺斯当然不可能这么说，他只是点点头，问了句：“这是哪？”

对方和战场上心狠手辣的样子判若两人，堪称温柔的拉了把椅子，坐在他的病床前：“伊修加德神殿骑士团医院，这里是你的故乡，我的朋友。”

芝诺斯又问了狗血苏醒的第二个问题：“你是谁？”

埃斯蒂尼安耐心的回答：“我是埃斯蒂尼安·韦恩布劳，龙骑团的团长，你的长官。”

芝诺斯只好借着问：“……我是谁？”他还是思考过自己附身的人，曾经是什么样的身份，有着什么样的生活，身体上每一道疤痕的来历。

埃斯蒂尼安拍拍枕头，让他躺下，才继续说：“你是贝尔，龙骑团的副团长，也是我的友人。失去记忆没有关系，你回到家乡了。”

谢谢，这不是我的家乡，我也不想在这里。我想回加雷马拿回自己的身体，然后再跟挚友愉悦的决一死战。

芝诺斯看向周围，手不安分的摸着床边：“我的……我的武器呢？”

看着友人刚刚苏醒急于寻找武器的样子，让埃斯蒂尼安露出慈父般欣慰的笑容。不亏是他带出来的副手，拥有如此深刻的战斗本能。他指着窗台横放着的黑色长枪：“在那里，你以前的武器。”

芝诺斯包着绷带的脸上满是黑线，他发誓一辈子都没摸过长枪。他只想要刀，武士刀或者枪刃，反正不是长枪。

埃斯蒂尼安对他说：“我会好好照顾你的。”

芝诺斯身上最重的伤就是被他打的。

库尔札斯对他而言，是个完全陌生的国度。他曾经认真阅读过间谍呈送的资料，知道山岳之都所在的库尔札斯，地形崎岖，遍地野兽魔物，还有不时来劫掠的异端和龙族。以他目前的状况，贸然离去很可能会变成高地上的人形冰雕。

他需要了解附近地区的地形和交通工具。

更重要的是，他需要武器。

想到这，靠在病床上的芝诺斯，嫌弃的看了眼横放在窗台上的长枪。

这时，病房的门被身穿银色锁子甲的神殿骑士推开，走进一名浑身宝石蓝色甲胄的骑士。  
他有着孩童般卷曲的黑色短发，巧妙的弥补了那张精致端华的脸庞自带的严肃感。他站在病床前，明明有种居高临下的威严感，声音却异常柔和，配上让人如沐春风的笑颜，让芝诺斯都不由得坐直身体，以示敬意。

“我的老朋友，贝尔。您还记得我吗？”

摇头，不然怎么回答。

艾默里克做了自我介绍，芝诺斯才把他和报告书上那位老练狡猾的政客联系到一起。父皇总说，一定要提防那种看上去不像政客的政客，那种人才是真正的老狐狸。

艾默里克真诚的笑容，一时让他陷入怀疑。他是真的拿贝尔这具身体当朋友吗？不过，日理万机的国家统帅，能在百忙中抽出时间来看这个无名小卒，不应该是假的。

“听埃斯蒂尼安说您忘记了一切，真让我痛惜。您忘记我们在神殿骑士团时共同经历的岁月，在永恒湖畔的冒险，我们珍贵的友谊。”他的声音真挚的让人无法拒绝，差点让芝诺斯有一丢丢的感动。真是老练政客，煽动能力真强。

“您和埃斯蒂尼安入选龙骑团时，我们曾一醉方休。在他被选为苍天之龙骑和龙骑团长时，曾经认命您作为龙骑团副团长，和下一任苍天之龙骑接班人。也就是说，在他牺牲之后，您将背负起龙骑团的重任，继续与龙族抗争。”

芝诺斯淡漠的盯着他，认真的听着他说的每一个字，每听完一段还会附和点头。毕竟病床上实在无聊，听听故事打发时间也不错，讲故事的人也不错。

“您在与龙族对抗失踪后，埃斯蒂尼安非常难过。他说，本以为会是您迎接他的死讯，结果变成您的噩耗传来。您对他，对我，都是非常重要的朋友。您能回来，我们欣喜若狂。”

挺感人的。

芝诺斯下意识的摸摸后脑勺上的伤，他怀疑这个叫贝尔的龙骑士是不是被埃斯蒂尼安吓的离家出走。

这时，艾默里克拍拍手，外面的侍卫应声而入。芝诺斯抬头一看，满脸黑线。两个侍卫抬着整整一套拼好的人形龙骑盔甲，duang~的放在他的床尾，艾默里克的笑容如同慈父：“这是您当年留在龙骑团的备用盔甲，现在物归原主。”

芝诺斯压抑的说出今天第一句话：“谢谢。”

但是我一点都不感动，你把这么个浑身是刺的黑色人形盔甲立在我的床尾，日夜看着我，想搞精神污染吗？还有，蛮族审美真是恶劣，什么破盔甲，颜色暗淡，没有披风还没有裙撑，难看。

他一脸冷漠的盯着龙骑盔甲，却没有注意到，门口也有个浑身黑色盔甲的人正在观察着他。

光之战士背着一人高的黑色大剑，抱臂靠在门边，看着神殿骑士抬着盔甲进去又出来。床上的人让她有着没有来的熟悉感，她无比确定没有见过这个人，可是这种熟悉感是哪里来的？艾默里克发现了她的存在，那双温文尔雅的双眸，一时间散发出惊喜的光芒：“英雄阁下！”

光松开胳膊，对他点头微笑：“久等了。我们现在出发吗？”

艾默里克三步并两步，快速走到她身边，然后做了个邀请的动作，迈着小碎步乖巧跟在光之战士的身后。克制优雅没了，老练政客不见了，像个青春期的小伙子热情洋溢的对她嘘寒问暖。

只剩下病床上的芝诺斯目瞪口呆。

挚友？？

他开飞机找了一大圈也不见影子的挚友居然在这碰到了。

神殿骑士团的人都知道，英雄阁下是上议长的偶像。平时严肃拘谨的艾默里克，只有遇见她的时候，才会露出年轻人活力四射的样子。

走到拐角处，光猛然感觉到熟悉的强烈眩晕，艾默里克察觉到这是超越之力发作。赶紧搀扶住她，以免摔倒：“能再次目睹传奇的超越之力发作，我是何等的荣幸。”

光稳住身形，靠在墙壁长揉着太阳穴：“我也想荣幸一下，讨一杯总骑长最喜欢的桦木糖浆红茶。”

艾默里克欣然邀请：“承蒙厚爱，请移步总骑长办公室。”

深陷在办公室的真皮沙发里，光之战士感受着甜中带涩的茶汤温润着口腔，把连日的奔波暂时抛在脑后。她觉得自己迫切需要休息和放松，而在伊修加德，碰巧出现了能让她非常“愉悦”的人。

为她倒茶的艾默里克好奇的问：“能方便透露下，您在超越之力发作时，看见了什么吗？”

光的脸上露出如同狐狸般狡黠笑意，转瞬即逝。艾默里克使劲眨着眼睛，怀疑自己是不是眼花，光明磊落的少女，怎么会有那么狡猾的笑容。

“没什么，我就是看到了贝尔的过去。听说他失忆了？需要我帮忙吗？”

“有英雄阁下相助，再好不过！那就麻烦您了！”

光端起红茶杯，完美的遮住她忍不住翘起的嘴角。好嘛，这次轮到她愉悦了。

他在病房躺了三天，这具身体的康复能力着实差强人意。医院里每天来来回回的都是医生和伤患，伤患都是士兵，没有贵族，更没有平民。

好无聊呢，真想活动筋骨。

目光落在窗台上的长枪上，上面隐约落了一层灰，他依旧一脸嫌弃的挪开眼睛。窗外是潸然飘落的白雪，坠入一望无际的云海，从窗口逃跑的话，理论上不太可能，如果有神龙的身体在还差不多。就算有神龙，出现的一刻估计会被苍天之龙骑和挚友瞬间戳成刺猬。

就在他胡思乱想时，病房门被轻轻推开，他冷漠的转过头，欣喜的发现居然是挚友！

光抱着厚厚的棉被包裹，用肩膀撞开门，轻声问他：“我可以进来吗？”

芝诺斯仍然是冷漠脸，心里却开起小花。

挚友来看他了~虽然看的不是芝诺斯，但是看见挚友是令人愉悦的。

挚友的黑色铁甲冒着透骨寒气，像从寒渊里挖出的巨石，带着风雪的气息，也不知道在外面晃了多久。她鼻子和耳尖通红，头发湿漉漉的，因为落满积雪，又被医院的暖气融化。

光把棉被包裹放在病床前的桌子上，冻的颤抖的手打了几次才打开，芝诺斯发现棉被里包着一捆雪白的妮美雅百合。与她身上散发的透骨寒气不同，这些花尚在温室，娇艳欲滴。

她拿起桌上的水杯，把水小心翼翼的掸在花上，力图为它们保鲜。她呵着被冻的僵硬的手，不好意思的对他笑笑：“这个季节鲜花在伊修加德太珍贵了，我在狄兰达尔家门口站了好久，厨子才给了我这些花。”

什么！她居然给这具身体送花！你们是什么不可告人的关系！

光从花束里抽出三朵红色的小雏菊，插在病床前的花瓶里：“这些是送给你的，剩下的那些，我要送给另一位朋友。”

她搓着手，走到立在床尾的龙骑盔甲前，轻轻敲了敲：“真是套好盔甲，精金打造，沐浴龙血。人亡甲不毁，伊修加德人的尚武精神令人敬佩，更令人悲伤。”她想起什么似的，对他俏皮一笑：“你怎么不穿上试试？”

“……”

不了，谢谢，我拒绝没有裙撑的盔甲。

她拿起窗台上的长枪，走到房间的空地里挥舞着：“真是把好枪！可惜对我来说太长了。我想着要不要拜雅伯里克为师，从头学习做个龙骑士，这样埃斯蒂尼安就是我的师兄了。你也是我的师兄。”

是吗，你喜欢拿去卖废铁好了。

他终究没有那么说，话到嘴边变成：“如果不嫌弃，可以把手伸到我的棉被里，这里很暖和。”

光有些惊讶，然后真的坐在床边的椅子上，把手伸到棉被里。让她更加惊讶的是，在伸进去后，芝诺斯握住了他的手。

羞涩的红霞，与寒风吹出的红色截然不同，少女的脸色完全没有逃过芝诺斯的双眼。他也不知道为什么会握住她的手，只是觉得她哆哆嗦嗦往花瓶里插花的样子太过可怜。她的手又干又冷，又硬又粗糙，毫无女人味，却让他忍不住握紧。

“你脸红什么，没跟男人拉过手吗。”

光低下头，头发依旧湿漉漉的：“……私下里没握过……”

挚友令人意外的纯情。

他淡淡的说了句：“把头发擦擦吧，当心生病。”

光心里嘀咕，没想到你还挺体贴。与敌人握手的感觉很微妙，光甚至觉得他们也许真的能做朋友。而芝诺斯想的是，如果能取回以前的身体，他们现在肯定会厮杀在一起，到时候就不是握着她的手，而是愉悦的掐着她的脖子了。

或者我可以灵魂附在别人的身上逃走。

或者他可以像无影那样附在别人身上逃走。

他们想到了一处，却谁也不戳破对方。

在光抱着棉被里的妮美雅百合离开时，房间里传来低不可闻的笑声，让芝诺斯头皮发麻。这里明明只有他一个人，哪来的笑声！

“她多么美丽啊，我也想为她暖手。”

不是幻听，芝诺斯真真切切的听到男人的声音，仿佛从四面八方飘来，虚无而空灵。在花瓶旁边，逐渐呈现出一道人影。那不能成为人，成为幽灵更恰当。

“你……是什么人！”

幽灵逐渐显现出男性精灵的样貌，穿着古铜色的锁子铠，有着蓝色短发。那是张英俊的面孔，哪怕身为幽灵，也如同太阳般令人忍不住亲近：“我跟你一样不是人，只是灵魂。”他低头用脸颊贴在花朵上，感受着鲜花散发出的生命力：“你的身体是个死人，瞒不了我。”

见鬼了。

芝诺斯看着幽灵在屋里乱走，明明没有实体，他却在一步一步认真的走。

“你为什么出现在这里。”

幽灵笑眯眯的把灵体融进站立的龙骑盔甲中：“啊！包裹过龙骑火热肉体的盔甲真是太棒了！我一直想穿一次，终于在死后圆梦了。如果可以，我真希望亲眼看见光穿着这身盔甲，那滚烫的汗水滴落在冰原上的英姿！喂，别那么看我，我不是HENTAI。”

幽灵钻出龙骑盔甲，躺在芝诺斯的身边，透明的灵体抓住他的手：“握着她的手的感觉如何，快给我描述一下！”

芝诺斯汗毛倒竖的抓起窗台上的长枪，放在胸口自卫状：“从我的床上下去！变态幽灵！”

“你才变态，你全家都是变态！”蓝发幽灵如是说。

芝诺斯一时凝噎。想到父亲瓦厉斯，曾祖父索鲁斯，还有众奇奇怪怪的皇族，竟然觉得无言以对。

蓝发幽灵松开他的手，身影从半透明逐渐变得如同活人一般充满鲜活的肉感——当然只是看上去，他仍然是没有影子的。

有个人陪陪也不错，芝诺斯在医院趟的穷极无聊：“你认识她？蛮……光之战士？”

提到光之战士，幽灵的笑容如同浸了蜜糖，笑的眼睛都成月牙状：“是的，她可是我的挚友。”

芝诺斯眉头跳动，一枪穿过幽灵的灵体，钉在墙上。幽灵大惊失色，后怕的摸摸胸口：“你干嘛突然动手，我跟你说，我的胸口可是很敏感的，这里住着我的挚友。”

GUNNA！你是哪个鬼！挚友的挚友只能是我！皇族的修养没让芝诺斯骂出口，他只是冷冷说：“拔剑吧，让我们的灵魂决一死战。光之战士只能是我的挚友。”

幽灵一头问号，干脆学他坐在床边，抱着膝盖歪着头问他：“你是光的朋友？应该是在我之后认识的吧，光和我无话不谈，快讲讲你们的故事。”

无话不谈？芝诺斯酸溜溜的，挚友的挚友为什么这么不正经，他哪里不如这个变态了：“……我和她是朋友，你不嫉妒吗？”

“嫉妒？”幽灵觉得这个词很新鲜：“我为什么要嫉妒她的朋友？我死去之后，心愿未了加上她对我强烈的思念，导致无法回归以太。每次看到她和别人有说有笑时，我就特别开心。我最怕看见她趴在我的墓碑上哭，不过那是我刚死的时候。现在她不会哭了，她还是笑起来最棒了！”

还真那么亲密。

“所以，她的花是送给你的？”

“是的呢~”

笑起来没心没肺的幽灵，让芝诺斯的拳头打在棉花包上，无可奈何的闭上眼睛。这时，听见屋里吵闹的护士，推开门，好奇的问句：“你在跟谁讲话？”

芝诺斯瞪了护士一眼：“跟鬼！”

神龙的凝视让护士后背发凉，他哆哆嗦嗦的端着餐盘走进房间：“那……那个……请……请用……”放下餐盘后，逃离似的跑出病房，等到病房门关闭后，他才在角落里拍着差点被吓到骤停的心脏。然后在本本上写下：“病人出现幻听自言自语的症状，建议送往精神病院看护。”

幽灵羡慕的看着餐盘里热腾腾的美食，芝诺斯看见他垂涎欲滴的样子，好奇的问：“你能吃吗？”

幽灵摇头：“不能吃的，但是能嗅到香味，嗅到香味就很满足了。”他笑眯眯的朝热汤吹着气，汤面居然奇迹般的荡起涟漪。芝诺斯觉得他有种让人移不开眼睛的气质，让人无法不喜欢，忍不住对他敞开心扉。  
他从没跟人分享过食物，这次，他把汤盘放在幽灵的面前：“不要客气，请用。”

意外的分享，让幽灵非常开心，他调皮的戳戳叉子，居然也会微微颤动：“你请我吃饭，那么以后我们就是朋友了，我们要互爆姓名吗？”

“不必。我有不能说的理由，而你，我觉得除了我应该没人见过你。”

幽灵fufu~的吹着热汤，突然想起来的说句：“对哦，不要告诉挚友你见过我。除非，你想看她心碎的样子。挚友至今没有从我死去的阴影走出来。上次在福尔唐府，她掏出灵魂水晶时，我没忍住摸了它，你猜怎么着？”

“？”

“她的水晶居然碎了！碎了你知道吗！她花了好大的力气才把水晶补好，然后又去我的墓碑前跪了一天。所以，我再也不敢跟她开玩笑了。”

芝诺斯的脸如同吃了酸柠檬：“所以你就走哪跟着她……果然变态……”

“你才是变态，只是爱的凝视。”

幽灵觉得有必要跟新朋友解释一下行为，以免对方一口一个变态：“我的灵魂不能离尸骸太远，所以绝大部分时间我都在沉睡。只有光踏入伊修加德境内时才会醒来，然后我就会跟着她四处转转，听她跟别人聊着最新的冒险见闻，近距离观察她火热的肉体是不是更加美丽。她穿盔甲的时候很棒，穿丝绸睡裙的时候更美，尤其刚洗完澡头发湿漉漉的时候……”

不光跟踪，还偷窥，变态。芝诺斯在心里默默吐槽，幽灵上去扯着他的头发：“说了我不是变态！”

芝诺斯居然觉得被扯的头皮发麻，他哪里吃过这种亏，刚想还手，只看见幽灵调笑的神色变得正经起来，他说了句：“挚友到我的墓碑前了，这次希望她别再哭了。”

说罢，幽灵的身影消失在窗外的云海之中。

库尔札斯的晴天就像童话故事里描写的冰雪世界，碧空如洗，不见一丝白云。雪色反射着艳阳，晃的人睁不开眼。松软的积雪，被昨夜的寒风吹出一个个小山丘的形状，天地之间的痕迹，唯有光身后深深拉长的脚印。

崖畔墓碑俯瞰的是库尔札斯高地最美风景，奥尔什方以前说过，他最喜欢的就是在这里眺望伊修加德。无论是暴风雪中模糊的影子，还是晴天壮丽的苍穹禁城，亦或是夜晚跳动的万家灯火。伊修加德就像一位绝色美人，一动就是一种风情，千动便是千种风情。

大概只有从骨子里热爱祖国的人，才会发出如此赞美。

想到他滔滔不绝赞美自己肉体的样子，她的唇边忍不住荡起笑靥。

拉下厚厚的兜帽，围巾上满是她呼吸冷却后凝结的冰碴。光摘下手甲，掌心拂去墓碑上厚厚的积雪，在清理墓碑下面时，发现积雪下面还有一株尚且新鲜、供奉没有几天的妮美雅百合。

是谁放在这的呢？弗朗塞尔？雅埃勒？或者是埃马内兰？

奥尔什方生前备受爱戴，死后同样受人敬仰。在他的朋友家人在世时，理应不会被遗忘。她的手抚摸着被冰冻后慢慢失水的花朵，眼睛瞪得大大的，泪水溢满眼角，努力眨了眨，终究没有留下来。

“我不会忘记你，哪怕去了以太之海。哪怕我们都变成了一粒沙，也要在来世变成同一颗石子。哪怕我们都变成一滴水，下辈子也要做同一片雪花。”

她自言自语的从棉被包裹里掏出妮美雅百合，极寒让花朵的生命在一瞬间冻结，永远停留在最娇艳的时刻。

打扫完毕的光，像平时一样抱着膝盖坐在永久冻土上。

冷吗？

当然冷，光之战士也是血肉之躯。

坐的时间久了，冻麻了，也就没有感觉了。

“你果然在这里！”

黑色的钢铁刺球从天而降，带着灼热的龙炎完美的落在光之战士的身后，双足甚至没有溅起一颗冰粒。能做出如此优美跳跃的，当然只有苍天之龙骑埃斯蒂尼安。

光的背影蜷在雪地里，还没有对面的墓碑大。

埃斯蒂尼安不是第一次看见她这样坐在墓碑前，他从不敢看光的表情，只是觉得那孤独的背影凄怆到让他胸口发堵。

他走到光的身边，单膝跪下，从口袋里摸出个小口袋，又在光的注视下，从小口袋里倒出一把糖豆。

圆圆的糖豆红到刺眼，仿佛是这冰天雪地间唯一的色彩。埃斯蒂尼安把糖豆小心翼翼的归拢好，放在奥尔什方的墓前：“这次我带东西来看你了。别问，这是从艾默里克办公室抽屉里拿的。他的抽屉里总是藏着零食，从神殿骑士团开始就这样。”

光的脸都冻木了，笑都笑不出来，只是发出笑声：“每次回到伊修加德，我都觉得奥尔什方就在我身边。”

埃斯蒂尼安往嘴里丢着糖豆：“你只是太想念他。”

光拿起墓碑前的糖豆，上面还沾着雪，放进口中：“真的！我真的感觉他就在我的身边，尤其在我洗澡的时候，那种感觉特别强烈。”

原本没有一丝风的神意之地，好端端的妮美雅百合，掉了个瓣儿。

糟糕！被发现了吗！正趴在雪地上准备品尝糖豆的幽灵骑士，吓得鬼脸都绿了。

埃斯蒂尼安宛如吃了酸柠檬一样的表情在看着她，伸手摸着她冻得梆硬的额头：“……你该不是思春了吧？要不要我帮你去跟艾默里克保媒，或者天机工坊的那个艾茵哈特家的小子。我看阿图瓦雷尔也不错，不过他那种贵族应该不会喜欢你这种野丫头。”

说完这句话，龙骑大佬一记跳跃，逃命去也。

只剩下短腿的黑暗骑士，眼睛冒火举着大剑在后面开着疾跑怒吼：“老娘宰了你！！”

挚友等等我呀！幽灵从背后抱住光之战士的脖子，开心的陪着她一齐追杀埃斯蒂尼安。

芝诺斯刚刚暂时忘记病房闹鬼的事情，只看见一张脸浮现在墙壁上，然后幽灵穿墙而过。他惊的睡意全无，然后便是一阵强烈的眩晕袭来。

在血色夕阳之下，蓝发骑士用薄薄的盾牌和简陋盔甲包裹的身躯，为挚友挡下致命一击。

他能在挚友惊愕的目光感受到那惊人的力量，带着开山碎石之力，连他在全盛时期也不会蠢到去硬接的招式。

幽灵关切的站在他的床上，低头看着他那眩晕的样子。奥尔什方现在是灵体，能看见以前很多看不见的东西。他发现这个病号此时散发着跟挚友一样的以太：“你这是超越之力？天哪！你看见了什么？”

结束眩晕的芝诺斯抬起头，黑色的眼白与血红的眼珠，吓得奥尔什方退后一步：“你这发作的样子，跟挚友不太一样呢。”

芝诺斯揉着太阳穴：“我看见了你离世时的样子。”他伸手敲打着奥尔什方并不存在的胸口：“你的这里，被贯穿了。为她而死的时候，你在想什么？”

奥尔什方盘腿坐着他面前，托着下巴：“哪有时间想，就是冲上前去，想着死也不能撒手，然后我真的死了。身为挚友，我应该保护她，无怨无悔。”  
“我可以告诉她你的存在，我能看到你，拥有更杰出超越之力的她也能刚看见你。”

奥尔什方头摇的像拨浪鼓：“我不能给她造成二次伤害。她认为我已经回归以太，长眠地下。我只想在她有生之年注视着她的一举一动。希望她像个平凡女孩，获得世俗的幸福。找个英俊的丈夫，生孩子变成老太婆之类的。等她死去后，我在以太之海的入口等她，完成盟友同生共死的誓言。”

还挺浪漫。

无私，无畏，正直，专情，自我牺牲，真是教科书般的骑士。

不过……

搞了半天不还是偷窥挚友的生活，HENTAI！

“挚友呢？”

“啊，她跟埃斯蒂尼安去了翻云雾海，说是要见维德弗尼尔。我不能离尸体太远，所以他们离开库尔扎斯西部高地时，我就回到了这里。”

“麻烦你下次走门，谢谢。”

“你在跟谁聊天？”——病房的门突然开启又关闭，房间内响起清脆稚嫩的女声。扯皮正HIGH的一人一鬼，瞬间吓的噤声。他俩大眼瞪小眼，良久，芝诺斯问了句：“又闹鬼了？”

稚嫩的女声不满的抗议：“你才是鬼！”

他俩才发现床沿边伸出一只胖嘟嘟的小手，探头一看，一只小小的拉拉菲尔女性正在地上蹦着朝芝诺斯招手。她与芝诺斯目光相对时，微微行礼：“光之战士有事外出，她拜托我在这段时间照顾你。你请自便，她说天太冷，还委托我给你织一件羊绒毛衣。”

拉拉菲尔族有着圆嘟嘟的脸颊和水汪汪的大眼睛，爬上对她而言过高的椅子，从魔法背包里掏出了毛线和针，哼着歌自顾自的织起毛衣。

她是谁？芝诺斯对奥尔什方进行眼神交流，奥尔什方努力辨认了下，脸上顿时写满惊恐。他连声音都在颤抖：“是塔塔露！拂晓的当家话事人，光噩梦里的主角。”

芝诺斯眼神：噩梦？

奥尔什方学着光每晚睡觉时说梦话的样子，他一只手掐着自己的脖子，另一只手胡乱的乱推，眉毛眼睛皱在一起：“你不要过来啊啊！！塔塔露你不要过来啊啊——就这样的，很可怕。”

“真的假的！就这只咪咪叫的小猪能打败挚友？！”

芝诺斯情不自禁喊了出来，塔塔露放下手里的毛线针，托着下巴，一脸狐疑的打量着他：“怎么回事，小老弟？什么小猪？”

明明她还没有病床高，可是芝诺斯却莫名的头皮发麻，那种坑死人不偿命的压迫感。他突然觉得，挚友把塔塔露叫来看护他，大概是真的想让他死吧？

他认怂的低下头，指了指床头的病历卡，小声说：“嗯，医生说我磕坏了头。”

他想起来似的，继续对奥尔什方眼神攻击：你怎么知道挚友说梦话？

奥尔什方一脸无辜：“我跟她睡觉的时候听见的啊！”

芝诺斯又是一个没忍住喊出来：“变态！”

塔塔露这次是来到伊修加德接订单的，马上到女儿节，她设计的毛衣深受皇都儿童的欢迎。

当然再受欢迎，也没有光重要。当光拜托她代为照顾失忆的朋友时，塔塔露毫不犹豫的接受了，顺便还把光订制的毛衣排在所有订单之前。

她开心极了，这个女儿节一定可以大赚一笔！拂晓就有资金了！等大家醒来时，她要给每个人都做一套新衣服。

病号一直乖乖的躺在床上，没有给她增添任何麻烦。他总对着空气挤眉弄眼，或者自言自语，动不动突然会大吼一声什么“HENATI”“变态”什么的。他有着雕像般深刻优美的侧面轮廓，还有着童话中王子那般闪耀动人的金发。可是最吸引人的却是他的眼神，他说话的方式，还有他的气质。

可惜了这张俊俏的脸，怎么脑子就怀了呢。

奥尔什方对塔塔露的手工很感兴趣，一直蹲着她身边，双手学着她织毛衣的样子，凌空比划着。芝诺斯觉得，如果他现在真的能握毛衣针，肯定会给挚友织套内衣。

等下？为什么他会觉得幽灵会给挚友织内衣？想到这，他苦笑着捂住脸，跟变态待久了，自己也被带偏了。

奥尔什方就那么一直看着塔塔露织毛衣。塔塔露织的很专心，还不是举起毛衣在芝诺斯身上量量，确定尺寸没有弄错。等到毛衣的正面图案成形时，奥尔什方揉着并不存在的眼睛，努力确定着毛衣上的图案，最后忍不住捂嘴爆笑出声。

芝诺斯不解的打量着笑到直不起腰的幽灵，这时，病房的门响起。

塔塔露从活计里抬起头，病号乖乖躺在床上，她当然不能让病人开门，便把毛衣放在床上，跳下椅子去开门。门外是宝杖大街糕点商的送货员，他低头询问：“请问是塔塔露女士吗？”

“对的，请问您是？”

送货员对小女士恭敬的行礼，将盒子递到她的手中：“这是署名为光的女士，为您安排的下午茶。栗子蛋糕和罗兰莓果塔，希望您用餐愉快。”

“哇~”塔塔露开心到雀跃，光居然还贴心的为她定制了点心，果然光是最疼她的~她举着比自己人还大的盒子满屋跑，最后放在病床对面的餐桌上，哼着歌切蛋糕。

这时，芝诺斯猛然从床上弹起，看向幽灵爆笑的原因。

毛衣安静的躺在病床上，淡淡的草莓牛奶粉，胸前的带着大大的、有红色绒球的、会飞的猪。幽灵说这个是龙族吉祥物莫古力。针织很精美，图案也很漂亮，但是——这毛衣是织给芝诺斯的。

芝诺斯陷入对人生深深的怀疑，挚友要么是想让他死，要么是想让贝尔这具身体死。除了这个原因，他想不到挚友送他这件毛衣的理由了。

奥尔什方擦去并不存在的眼泪，端坐在塔塔露做过的椅子上，正色道：“这真是一件好毛衣，是皇都贵族儿童中最流行的款式。”

芝诺斯眼刀：是吗，那送给你了。

奥尔什方：“挚友真的很关心你，你身上只有这套单薄的病号服，还有那套龙骑盔甲。如果不是把你放在心里，她怎么会专门叫人给你做衣服呢。”

谢谢挚友，但是这毛衣的样式真让他无法被强行感动。

芝诺斯：我死都不会穿这件毛衣。

切好蛋糕的塔塔露，端着小瓷碟，举到芝诺斯的面前：“来，你尝尝，这个栗子芝士蛋糕可香了！希望它能让你想起甜蜜的往事。”

小女士真诚的笑容让他不好拒绝，无论是温暖的毛衣，还是甜美的蛋糕，这都是光为他安排的。尽管，他非常怀疑这种安排里多少是出于关心，又有多少是单纯想让他死。

奥尔什方蹲在塔塔露的身边，两双期盼的大眼睛盯着芝诺斯咽下蛋糕，面对这两双眼睛，芝诺斯叹口气，对他们说：“谢谢，香浓软绵，非常美味。”

塔塔露开心的在地上蹦起来：“你等着！我出去泡茶！”

等到塔塔露出去泡茶时，芝诺斯做出了人生最艰难的决定。

在生存和尊严中，他应该选择死亡吗？

最后，奥尔什方站在圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场前，感受着落雪穿过身体，身旁穿着龙骑盔甲背着长枪的直升龙骑士芝诺斯，在冰天雪地里打喷嚏。

龙骑士芝诺斯迫切需要一把武士刀，蛮族当然不可能有枪刃这么高级的东西。奥尔什方一头雾水，武士刀长啥样？

芝诺斯这才想起，伊修加德闭关锁国，武士刀这种东方玩意儿，大部分人连听都没听过。他想去伊修加德储藏武器的地方，寻找一把顺手的长刀，他跟幽灵描述着武士刀的特征。银剑骑士斩钉截铁的告诉他，伊修加德绝对没有这种玩意儿，除非去宝杖大街找人定做。

芝诺斯想想，定做？也行。

这时，幽灵像看奇景一般的看着他：“我说大少爷，请问，你有钱吗？”

“钱？”

高高在上的加雷马皇太子，一辈子没摸过钱。更别提购物，满脑子战斗的芝诺斯连市场长什么样子都没见过。

奥尔什方见惯皇都不识油盐的贵族，对芝诺斯的这种反应并不意外。他打趣的伸出半透明的双手：“请问你用什么付钱给铁匠呢？”

……

芝诺斯陷入深深的沉思。

用这把龙骑士长矛交换吗？在等待收货的这段时间，他该拿什么防身。长矛再不顺手，至少还能敲人。用龙骑盔甲交换？脱了这身盔甲，他只剩下里面套着的病号服。如果被人看见他穿着病号服跑出来，分分钟就会被扭送回医院，等待他的将会是令他生不如死的粉红莫古力毛衣。

你好，我是加雷马皇太子芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯，其实我并没有死。我在加雷马还有皇位要继承，现在急需一把武士刀和一只陆行鸟。等我回到加雷马皇宫，任命你为军团长？

想到这里，芝诺斯头疼的闭上眼睛，这么说肯定被人当成精神病，还是送回医院。

难道他要去打劫？不，这绝对不可以。皇太子的自尊让他无法放下身段做如此下作的事情，而且，他不想被幽灵轻视。  
最后他小声问：“那，有什么赚钱的方法吗？”

奥尔什方听到他的问话，笑眯眯的指了指以太之光的方向：“那边有神殿骑士团理符，很多冒险者通过接受委托赚取旅费，你也去看看自己会做什么吧。”

烹饪，锻铁，铸甲，炼金，雕金，制革。这些芝诺斯通通不会的，他们家养了一个皇宫的人，难道是为了自己用金扫帚扫地？割草，采矿，自然也是不会的。最后，他觉得自己应该会钓鱼。

钓鱼嘛，不就是把鱼饵丢进水里，然后一拉就出来了。

一人一鬼在隼巢的不冻池边瑟瑟发抖。

发抖的芝诺斯问奥尔什方：“你都死了，还会冷吗？”

奥尔什方抖的说话都是颤音：“我看你发抖~陪你一起抖~还挺有趣~~~~”

HENTAI。

芝诺斯在大岩石边坐下，拴好鱼饵，挥杆扔入水中。身旁的幽灵仿佛开了震动档，不住发抖，抖的他心烦：“你不能别抖了？”

随着水池里冒出的小水泡，芝诺斯兴奋的拉出鱼竿，定睛一看，鱼竿上咬着一个不到一寸大的小鱼苗。

奥尔什方几乎要对眼才能看清这只可怜的小鱼苗：“我说，它还是个孩子，要不把它放了吧。”

行，这是他人生钓到的第一条鱼，放过它好了。

他一开始还是挺期待鱼咬钩的，可是鱼饵就像沉底了一半，好久都没有一条鱼咬钩。他逐渐变得烦躁，忍不住问：“难道只有生产类理符吗？有没有代为打架什么的。”

奥尔什方：“打架？你确定你会用龙骑士的方式战斗？以你现在的武力，单挑库尔札斯的魔物，是想真的彻底死去跟我作伴吗？”

他竟无言以对。

光接到塔塔露的通讯贝紧急通知时，人还在天龙忆罪宫，只听见她哭哭啼啼的说：“对不起……我弄丢了你的朋友……对不起……”

埃斯蒂尼安听说贝尔跑了，立即与她一同返程寻找丢失的好友。

他们兵分两路，光搜寻铁山村一带，埃斯蒂尼安去搜寻双子池。

想到在库尔札斯一年中气候最严酷的时间里，芝诺斯这个外来人手无寸铁像个没头苍蝇一样迷失在冰原之后，她莫名的心焦。

无论怎样，芝诺斯不该死在无人的角落，不该暴尸荒野。他有千般不是万般罪，但是这种死法，实在是折辱那个男人。

芝诺斯为她自刎，将生命奉献给她人生中最精彩的战斗。当知晓他以另一种方式活下来时，她是兴奋的。这个世界对她而言，又何尝不是荒芜的冰原？没有爱没有期盼，只有无尽的战斗和伤痛。有位宿敌存在，至少不会那么寂寞。

当她在不冻池变看见黑色身影正在端坐钓鱼时，用了生平最快的速度冲到他身边。吓跑了即将上钩的阿拉巴提亚公鱼，芝诺斯愤怒的想用鱼竿转过身抽这位不速之客，却发现是风尘仆仆的挚友出现在他身后。

挚友的目光在看见他的一瞬，从慌乱变得如释重负，最后责备的盯着他，拨通了通讯贝，用甜到腻人的声音在哄着什么人：“别哭啦~乖乖哟~我找到他了，他只是无聊跑出来钓鱼~不哭不哭！我回去给你带好吃的呢~”

他们当然是背着塔塔露跑出来的，那位可怜的小女士以为弄丢了光的朋友，一直在通讯贝那边哭。

光放下通讯贝后瞬间变脸，对芝诺斯怒吼：“给我老实坐着！”然后又继续拨通通讯贝，声音平静柔和的说：“埃斯蒂尼安，我找到他了，隼巢见。”

挂断通讯贝后，她把芝诺斯从岩石上拎起来，没收了他的鱼竿和鱼桶：“乱跑什么！钓鱼来这里干嘛！交汇河那边不好吗！”

芝诺斯居然被她训得噤若寒蝉，一动不敢动，只能点头称是：“我不太熟，听神殿骑士团的人说这里有鱼，我就来钓了。”

他冻得脸色青里带紫，让光的心软了，声音也变得如同跟埃斯蒂尼安说话时那般温柔：“你不要乱跑了，等最冷的时候过去，你要去哪，我送你。”说罢，从怀里掏出保温瓶递给芝诺斯，里面装着暖身的热酒。

火辣的酒液从口腔沿着食道进入空空的胃部，燃起一路升腾的火焰，顺着五脏六腑流入四肢百骸，整个人都温暖起来。他掀开龙骑面罩，对她微笑：“好的，一言为定。”

幽灵站在她的身边，用不存在的手为她捂着冻得通红的耳朵，她仿佛有所感一般，闭上眼捂住双耳。

库尔札斯西部高地的黑压压的天顶和沉重的冷空气，昭示着暴雪即将来临。身为北洲之民，芝诺斯自然明白笼罩在冰原上低气压中的死亡警告。如果挚友晚来一会，他的肉身可能真就留在不冻池旁变成永久路标，然后跟幽灵作伴。

他骑在红色陆行鸟的后面，眉睫上被冰霜糊的睁不开眼。

陆行鸟足够大，足够承载两人又不会让他们有尴尬的肢体接触。

幽灵不受空间的限制，提前回到他们约好的地点。不是他想回去，而是陆行鸟能看见幽灵的存在，他的接近让陆行鸟惊恐万分，拍着翅膀原地乱飞。

陆行鸟平稳降落在隼巢的鸟棚，包裹在光头颈部的黑色羊毛围巾，浸满人体蒸腾的汗水和呼气，又被极寒冻的梆硬。她扯下硬邦邦的围巾，顾不得强风扑脸，在风中大声问狄兰达尔家的卫兵：“苍天之龙骑到了吗！”

卫兵在风中大喊：“他在团长办公室喝酒呢！您快进屋！再晚就危险了！”

得知埃斯蒂尼安平安抵达，她长吁口气，扯着芝诺斯的胳膊，像老师提溜不听话的学生一般，把他拎到隼巢的食堂火炉边，把一张大毯子丢到他身上，没好气的戳他：“给我老实烤火。”

早就抵达的奥尔什方，躲进芝诺斯的毯子里，星星眼的望着光：“你看她生气的样子多好看。”

呵呵。

芝诺斯还是第一次看见光不穿盔甲的样子。

在她厚厚的瞪羚革棉袍里，穿着修身的羊毛长裙，紧实修长玲珑有致，也难怪幽灵没事就跟他滔滔不绝的赞美她美丽火热的肉体。

确实值得赞美。

她站在火炉旁，托着下巴，神色凝重，眼里是深不见底的忧郁。

幽灵站在她身边，半透明的手指轻抚着她的眉心。修长入鬓的长眉稍稍舒展，又皱的更深。一人一鬼都知道拂晓血盟遭受巨变，光和塔塔露是仅存的成员。光即将前往另一个世界作战，胜负未知，生死难料。

她肩负着拯救两个世界的使命，如此重担，只是想着都压得胸口喘不过气。

幽灵跑到芝诺斯面前，指了指桌上热腾腾的奶茶：“去，给她端过去。”

我堂堂加雷马皇太子，你居然叫我端茶送水？要不是冲在挚友在暴风雪之前把他带回来，他才不会给她端茶。

面前突然出现的奶茶杯，打断了她的神游，让她陷入更深的回忆。曾经在她陷入另一次绝境时，也是这样一杯热腾腾的奶茶，温暖肺腑，慰藉寂寞，拯救绝望。

抬起双眸，递奶茶的是另一张男性精灵的脸，那双蓝眼睛有着奥尔什方的颜色，和芝诺斯的眼神。她面色舒展开来，脸上浮现出淡淡的笑意，接过奶茶。

幽灵站在她身边，生怕烫到她一般，拼命的对奶茶吹气。

光讶然的看着本该直线弥散的水蒸气，在无风的房间，朝着一个方向斜斜上升。她轻抿一口，闭上眼睛对芝诺斯说：“真好喝……这杯奶茶，有着熟悉的味道。”

听到这句话，幽灵的脸居然红了。

芝诺斯在心底吐槽，鬼怎么会脸红？这个变态居然会不好意思？他不善于面对别人的感谢，也不知道此刻该说些什么。食堂的门只是开了一条缝隙，严寒变瞬间充斥全屋，埃斯蒂尼安闪进屋里，看见贝尔后松口气。

光突然对芝诺斯说：“我上一次在这个房间里喝饮料时，被人下了毒。所有人都以为只是昏迷药，其实那是砒霜。下毒的人真的要我死，可惜我死不了。为我死的人，真傻。”

埃斯蒂尼安听到这句话一愣，他听艾默里克提起过这件事情，那时他的身体被邪龙之影侵占。他一直觉得欠她一句谢谢，偏偏就是说不出口。

炉火隔绝狂风暴雪的同时，也将人禁锢在温暖的室内。

食堂哪有什么娱乐项目，只能干坐着等待暴风雪过去。一位主角和两位版本BOSS，加上一名不愿意透露姓名的幽灵，围坐在四边正方桌旁，沉默的喝茶。

芝诺斯打破沉默，他问道：“你想过让你最重要的人死而复生吗？”

光和埃斯蒂尼安都从茶杯抬起眼，凝视着贝尔深邃的碧眼，奥尔什方趴在桌子上，手指画着圈圈。

坐在光对面的埃斯蒂尼安：“我没想过这个问题，我只想着让尼德霍格死。”

干坐着确实无聊，光给两人讲起了魔大陆的提亚马特和炼金术行会会长赛文立安制造复活药的故事。

“没有人可以复活，这是自然规律，就像强如我们也无法对抗这样的暴风雪。我不能玷污他的灵魂。”她的双手捂住脸，声音含混不清的说：“我们拥有的力量从来不是祝福，而是诅咒，诅咒着身边的每个人离世而去。”

奥尔什方豁然坐直，他用脚踢对面的芝诺斯：“她哭了！你的废话把她弄哭了！快！摸  
她的头！”

“……”

光捂着脸的样子好像是哭了，男人注定拿女人的眼泪没辙，芝诺斯不情愿的伸出手，摸着光毛茸茸的脑袋。按道理说，芝诺斯现在这张脸，再加上摸头杀，是非常令人感到安慰的，如果他没一脸嫌弃的话。

光抬起脸，她没有哭，只是太累揉揉眼睛。她惊讶的看着芝诺斯仿佛摸榴莲的样子：“你这是在干嘛？”

芝诺斯一边摸，一边冷笑：“摸狗。”

奥尔什方怒：“你可闭嘴吧！”

暴风雪让他们当夜不得不滞留在隼巢过夜，隼巢指挥官他们提供了一间军官宿舍。两个钢铁直男，和一个铁T英雄也只能将就在一起过夜。

库尔札斯西部高地蕴藏丰富的地热资源，温泉闻名遐迩。哪怕是在隼巢的兵营，都能随时体验温泉洗浴。

埃斯蒂尼安光着膀子，身上披着大毛巾，仿佛外面飘的不是暴风雪而是夏天的柳絮。光抱着浴巾浴袍，站在宿舍的门口，低头看着脚尖。他好奇的问光：“你怎么不去泡澡？隼巢的温泉最棒了，去放松一下吧。”

光觉得难以启齿，还是红着脸说：“不是不洗……就是……嗯……每次洗澡的时候，我总觉得有人在偷看……可是又确实没有人存在……”

听到这句话，芝诺斯鄙夷的看向角落里的幽灵，而幽灵则看着窗外吹着口哨，仿佛一只无辜的弗帕。

埃斯蒂尼安端着脸盆，上下打量着光：“偷看你洗澡？谁品位这么差？”说罢马上歪头，被光之战士全力丢出、带着超越之力的大块肥皂闪着电光火花擦面而过。

让苍天龙骑士意外的是，香皂居然在砸到墙壁时反弹转弯，狠狠砸中他的后脑勺。他揉着后脑勺的大包，难以置信的看着丢香皂的光：“你这丫头，居然学会丢回旋镖了？”

光低头看着丢香皂的手，也纳闷着。芝诺斯冷笑看戏，幽灵双拳握紧，雀跃欢呼：“耶！太棒了！”他刚刚在香皂砸中墙壁反弹时，改变了香皂的方向，正中红心~你才品位差呢！

芝诺斯其实很想提议，让埃斯蒂尼安和光一起去洗澡，他倒想看看这样幽灵怎样偷窥。不过，看到墙壁上被香皂砸出的坑，还是闭嘴保平安吧。

在幽灵像飘去围观挚友火热肉体时，芝诺斯站在他的面前，用鄙夷且凛然的目光告诉奥尔什方：“有我在，你不许偷看挚友洗澡。”

奥尔什方抗议：“不是偷看，是为她赶走可疑人物。”

“就你最可疑！”

宿舍是四人间，四张床铺间隔两星尺并排而放，床与床之间有拉帘隔断。光把寝具放在最里面靠窗的床上，还没等她梳完头，奥尔什方就妖娆的躺上去，一脸急不可耐的拍着床铺，等待守护挚友的美梦。

芝诺斯觉得都快看不下去了，他对埃斯蒂尼安说：“那边有点凉，光是女孩子，还是让她睡靠门的床吧，你去睡那张。”

埃斯蒂尼安无所谓，别说是床，让他去外面的石砖路也是一样睡。他躺在光原本要睡的那张床上，如果他知道床上有个鬼，而他正好躺在鬼的怀里，估计得瞬间邪龙附体，把整个隼巢轰成渣。

既收拾了幽灵，也顺便小小报复打伤他的埃斯蒂尼安，一箭双雕。

幽灵怨念的目光化作诡异的磷火，差点将芝诺斯的后背烧出窟窿。洗干净的他倒是心情愉悦的拉下隔帘，进入梦乡。

晚安，挚友。

芝诺斯从来都不是好人，却是个极为信守承诺的人。答应挚友不会再乱跑，就算出去乱逛也会事先告诉别人去的大致范围。

他现在还处在留院察看的阶段，因为苍天之龙骑·埃斯蒂尼安阁下要求医生一定要治好友人的失忆症，他每天都要被医生喂大量味道可怕的药物。他不担心在皇都走丢，毕竟有个土生土长的幽灵在每天陪着他转悠。

他仍然想要一把武士刀。

在宝杖大街一间被煤烟熏的发黑的窝棚里，如果不是挂着锻铁的牌子，他几乎要以为是阿拉米格的难民营地。尚且温热的灶台地下，一个大胡子老头鼾声正响，隔着一米都能闻到他身上的熏天酒气。

芝诺斯皱着眉头，瞟了眼灶台上脏兮兮的水瓢，想着要不要拿水泼醒老头。奥尔什方拦在水瓢前：“千万不要！伊修加德感冒受凉会死人的。”

芝诺斯费解的盯着幽灵半透明的双眼，他从没拿人命当回事，无论是谁的，挚友的或者是自己的。幽灵居然会去关心一个人着凉感冒？他大可以穿过幽灵拿起水瓢便泊，只是幽灵真切的目光让他下不了手。

如果有一天他蒙难，幽灵也会这样关心他吧。

死后仍然对世界毫无怨愤，挚友看上的人果然是怪人。

芝诺斯哼了声：“谁会泼他。这种醉汉锻造出的武器跟他一样是垃圾，我才不会用。”说归说，他是真的开始为武器烦恼，难道要去学习做个龙骑士？

奥尔什方陪着他走在云雾街外面的青砖石路上，四周都还残留着龙诗战争尾期时的残垣断壁，到处都架着模板修缮建筑。同样都是石砌建筑，皇都比起阿拉米格皇宫完全是另一种风格。

站在圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场的雕像旁边，感受着经历过千年时光与战火洗礼过的广场，宛如凝固的诗歌。在此之前，龙诗战争不过是文件上几行干巴巴的文字报告。

龙与诗，火与铁，冰与血。

芝诺斯由衷的赞美：“千年皇都伊修加德，名不虚传，如传说中一般的壮丽。难怪是走遍海德林的挚友最牵肠挂肚的地方。”

奥尔什方听到他的夸奖简直乐开花，仿佛病号夸的是自己：“对吧！光说她走遍千山万水，唯一当做家的唯有伊修加德。”

挚友真的这么喜欢吗？芝诺斯开始考虑，等他当了皇帝征服海德林后，要不就把帝都迁到伊修加德吧，这样就能天天看见挚友了。奥尔什方如果知道他的想法，估计会当场让芝诺斯陪他一起做鬼。

“你知道挚友去了哪里吗？”

奥尔什方：“好像在跟埃斯蒂尼安一起去神殿骑士团见艾默里克了，一般他俩去找完艾默里克，三人都会去忘忧骑士亭喝一杯，我们去那里等他们好啦。”

你可真了解，这是跟踪了多少次。

他一路都在跟奥尔什方扯皮，在旁人看来就是在自言自语，大家都躲着可能有精神病的龙骑士，生怕惹到就遭殃。他们还没走进忘忧骑士亭，就听见外面有人大喊“抢劫啊！有人抢劫！”

不食人间烟火的皇太子，听到呼喊声，站在原地托腮思考着抢劫的定义。模范骑士奥尔什方质问他：“抢劫啊！你不去见义勇为吗！”

皇太子反问：“抢劫是什么？”

奥尔什方用关爱弱智是眼神看着他：“你该不会是真的傻了吧？反正你得去帮忙……”

还没等芝诺斯想明白为什么要去帮忙时，从神殿骑士团大门口，飞出两道火箭，直直的把抢劫犯钉在了墙上。他眯起眼睛，是一柄大剑和一把长枪，而且还都挺眼熟。大剑和长枪刚刚好插在抢劫犯的两个腋下，角度极其精确，力道极为精准，墙壁甚至没掉出过多碎石。

可怜的抢劫犯吓得直接昏死。

埃斯蒂尼安得意：“是我先命中的。”

光冷漠：“呵呵，明明是我先掷出的，你的长枪比我的大剑长而已。”

艾默里克扶额：“你们两个成熟点。伊修加德还在重建，不许损毁建筑物，快去把武器取回来。抢劫犯罪不至死，要是被你们吓死了，今晚你俩就得去神殿骑士团监狱住，知道吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安&光：“哦……”

神殿骑士团医院诊室——

光知道芝诺斯不喜欢穿龙骑盔甲，给他带了一套古鸟革皮衣。塔塔露先前织的粉红莫古力毛衣确实是她委托的，但是只是委托毛衣，哪里知道塔塔露给织的那么萌。本着衣服不能浪费，毛衣光自己留着穿。按照芝诺斯的身材织的，她只要挽好袖子就能当连衣短裙。

芝诺斯在医生的死亡凝视下，硬着头皮喝着所谓治疗失忆的炼金药，里面加了魔界花触手、软糊怪的肉、深瞳之泪、龙的脚指甲、狼蛛和沙漠蝎尾——如果芝诺斯知道配方的话，得分分钟化身神龙拆掉伊修加德。

他的俊脸被药苦到皱成一团，光平静的表情不起波澜，只有奥尔什方能从她微微颤抖的肩膀看出，她内心笑翻了。

一位举止优雅的老年精灵，出现在诊室里，光定睛一看，这不是福尔唐家的二管家吗。管家面色忧虑，对医生优雅的施礼：“埃马内兰·德·福尔唐少爷病情恶化，府上医生束手无策，伯爵希望您能立即赶往府上施救，不胜感激。”

光吓得心脏忽悠一下，跑到管家面前：“埃马内兰发生什么事了？我能帮上忙吗？”

管家揉揉眼睛，才确定穿着皇都大号儿童毛衣的女士是英雄阁下：“是您！有您在再好不过，请随我来。”

光跟随焦急的管家一同离去，奥尔什方也匆匆跟上。芝诺斯被药苦的智力下降到-1，他想也不想的就跟着幽灵一起跑，一直到福尔唐府里，他才反思：我为什么要跟来？

埃马内兰休假时跑去云顶营地探望心上人垃妮艾特，顺便感受到衮杜族的友谊，品尝用迷之材料制作的菜丸子。香气扑鼻，味道鲜美，贪吃的小少爷吃了整整一大盆。他娇生惯养的肠胃无法适应，外加吃的实在太多，当天就上吐下泻，回到皇都后又着凉，造成多日高烧不退。

阿图瓦雷尔·德·福尔唐伯爵忧心忡忡的陪伴在幼弟的病榻前，甚至推掉所有的应酬和工作。他已经无法再承受失去亲人的痛苦。父亲前往乌尔达哈作为外交官访问，今天即将返回伊修加德。如果让他看见埃马内兰病成这样，何等令阿图瓦雷尔惭愧。

他屏退仆人，亲自为幼弟喂水喂药，更换头部降温的凉毛巾。他觉得弟弟的病情时好时坏，一会昏睡着，一会醒了又吵着要见垃妮艾特。埃马内兰病是真的病，但不至于要回归以太。

阿图瓦雷尔看见管家带着光和医生来时，心底石头落地。他总觉得，无论多大的苦难，只要有英雄阁下在，一定都会迎刃而解。

医生为埃马内兰诊断后，结论和福尔唐府的家庭医生一样：食物中毒引起发烧，正常服药去热镇痛，很快便会康复。

阿图瓦雷尔听后叹口气，确定弟弟没有大碍便让管家送医生回医院。

光坐在埃马内兰的病床前，轻唤他的名字。烧糊涂的小少爷睁开眼睛，只看见奥尔什方正坐在床上，用手掌在为他测量体温，他傻乎乎的说：“二哥，你来接我了吗？”

！！！

这句话让光和阿图瓦雷尔脸都绿了，光尖叫的拍着他的脸：“埃马内兰！你要坚持住！垃妮艾特还在等着你啊！那不是你二哥！你清醒一点啊！”

尖叫唤醒了埃马内兰，他非常清醒的说：“真的是二哥，他在床上看着我。”他烧红的脸笑起来像个洋娃娃：“二哥，那丸子可好吃了，下次上坟时我给你带点。”

光费解的对阿图瓦雷尔说：“这时候还说胡话，这孩子是烧糊涂了，还是奥尔什方真的来接他？难道他在跟奥尔什方聊天？他在说什么？”

埃马内兰伸手握拳，做出奥尔什方生前经常做的动作：“二哥说，你的肉体真是太棒了！”

……

光石化十秒。

她从异次元口袋里掏出硕大滚圆的天球仪，一秒切占星：“逼我出手吗？我觉得应该可以治好他的病。”

阿图瓦雷尔看着光头顶上明晃晃的LV.30，拼命摇头摇头：“不，我觉得不行。”

在一系列吉星河流神建筑神世界树无脑读条后，埃马内兰奇迹般的退烧了。当事人退烧后，一口咬定奥尔什方当时就在他床上坐着，还笑眯眯的告诉他，下次上坟请烧点挚友的画像。

福尔唐府的小客厅里——

一身墨绿色古鸟革皮衣的芝诺斯端坐在沙发上喝红茶，优雅的仪态让见惯名门贵胄的管家们赞不绝口，私下里都在思度他是哪位贵族家的少爷。他那股王子般的气质，一点都不输给福尔唐家主和总议长艾默里克大人。

芝诺斯端着茶盘，心思却不在醇香的红茶上，目光落在不远处客厅窗前陈列的一把长刀上。长刀被黑色雕金的大漆刀鞘包裹，看上去已经陈列有许多念头，刀柄上缠着的黑色皮革犹豫常年没有掌心温度油脂的滋润，变得干燥而皲裂。

他放在茶杯，缓步上前。

这毕竟实在他人府邸，芝诺斯不会不经主人允许去触碰陈列品，只是看着长刀发呆。

小客厅外传来声响，仆人的脚步声忙乱却鸦雀无声，似乎在迎接贵客，只听见威严的男声在门口响起：“我知道了。”

芝诺斯好奇的望向门口时，一位拄着拐杖的黑发长者出现在门口，长者看见芝诺斯微微惊讶，随即慈爱的一笑，俨然这间气派府邸的主人：“我打扰到您了吗？”

芝诺斯想起现在的身份，对长者优雅的行着精灵礼：“我是……龙骑士贝尔。”

“怪不得我觉得您似曾相识，我是福尔唐家的前任家主，埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵。”

芝诺斯不擅长外交辞令，做完自我介绍后便不知道该说什么，或者说，他不知道以龙骑士贝尔的身份该说什么。好在福尔唐伯爵并未觉得有任何不妥，打破尴尬：“您似乎对这把长刀很感兴趣？不必客气，请拿去观赏。”

他举起寒光四射的刀，手背托起平直的刀刃：“这……是唐刀？”

埃德蒙非常惊讶，这把刀是爷爷从东方商人处得到的礼物，他也只是偶尔听父亲提过，说这是技艺早已失传的唐刀，没想到这么年轻的人居然认识。

芝诺斯捧着珍贵的唐刀，望着埃德蒙走出客厅的背影。他没有想到埃德蒙会把如此珍贵的古董，送给他这个只有一面之缘的无名小卒。  
幽灵穿墙而过，恰好目睹埃德蒙伯爵对病号说：“它在福尔唐府沉睡百年，大概就是在等待您，现在他属于你，请务必别让名刀蒙尘。”

芝诺斯的心涌上陌生的暖意，他想了很久，才明白这种感觉名为“感动”。

这大概是他人生第一次被感动吧。

奥尔什方站在他身旁，半透明的指尖轻抚剑鞘上的灰尘，当然不会擦去半点：“他慷慨而令人敬重，遗憾的是我死后才发现。”面对芝诺斯那熟悉的关爱HENTAI的目光，他赶紧补了句：“他是我爸。”

……

这对父子长得还挺像的，幽灵要是活到那个岁数，应该跟埃德蒙长得一模一样。不过，芝诺斯想到埃德蒙的脸像幽灵一样陶醉，滔滔不绝赞美挚友肉体的样子……

他拍拍自己的脸，把奇怪的想法从脑海中赶跑：“你有个好父亲。我的父亲，甚至没有为我的死亡哭泣，他一直觉得我不配成为他的继承人。”

奥尔什方：“啥不配成为他的继承人？难道你家有皇位要继承？”

“是。”

奥尔什方大惊失色：“难道……难道你是……！！”

芝诺斯苦笑着摇头，幽灵还是知晓了他的身份，他开始在意在幽灵的看法。他孤独的人生中，还是第一次与他人长时间亲密无间的平等相处，他早就拿幽灵当朋友。他一直以为挚友会是第一个、也是最后一个朋友，现在又有了幽灵——幽灵是挚友带给他的朋友。

如果幽灵知道他是加雷马皇太子，会怎样看待他呢？

奥尔什方声音颤抖的指着他：“难道你是……娜娜莫陛下！”

光治好埃马内兰后，在仆人的引领下来到芝诺斯等待的小客厅。一推门，发现芝诺斯正拿着刀对着空气乱砍，嘴里还念叨着什么：“HENTAI！你敢诽谤本皇子！”

埃马内兰退烧后还在说胡话，说奥尔什方如何如何，埃德蒙和阿图瓦雷尔正头痛的安抚中。这边倒好，芝诺斯居然也发狂了，这是轮流撞鬼？难道有什么不干净的东西，变成奥尔什方的样子在四处作恶？

光还是头一次看见高冷的皇太子气急败坏的样子，挺可爱的。

不过，他手中寒光四射的宝刀可不可爱，光很担心他受伤。

于是乎，光之战士来不及切回黑暗骑士，直接把天球仪砸向了芝诺斯。

为了防止芝诺斯受伤，她亲手打伤了芝诺斯。

头快裂开了……视线也昏昏沉沉……

芝诺斯从沉睡中睁开双眼，觉得头上有什么东西，摸摸……绷带？他回想起最后的画面，幽灵在他面前躲刀躲的欢乐，挚友尖叫着，他刚转过头，就被挚友丢过来的东西砸中了。

幽灵关切的在他面前晃着手指：“诶？醒了？你还好吗？”

他侧过身，想对幽灵说些什么，发现挚友正坐在病床旁边的椅子上，织毛衣。她放在毛衣针，关切的凑过来，脸上带着姨母般的笑意：“你醒啦？饿不饿？”

……

看样子，她一点都不为打伤他的事愧疚啊。

芝诺斯心底冷笑着，蓝眼睛里满是迷茫，俊美的脸上写满脆弱：“……你是谁？”

光织毛衣的手僵住了，那标准的主角笑容在一瞬间破碎。不会真的被她打傻了？这可是芝诺斯啊，整个海德林只有他和龙骑大佬可以让她尽情打不用担心打死。怎么办怎么办！让埃斯蒂尼安知道怎么办！

就在她慌神时，埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克走进病房，苍天之龙骑还带了探病的水果篮，里面装满云海香蕉。他在水果篮放在病床前，袖子一捋，弯腰关切的问：“兄弟，谁打的你？告诉我，我给你报仇。”

瓷娃娃般的男精眨着漂亮的蓝眼睛，那么可怜，那么无辜。却在光跟艾默里克打招呼时，对着埃斯蒂尼安偷偷指了指光。

光只觉得背后突然燃起尼德霍格的气息，身为战士的第六感让她身体反射快过大脑思考，双手“唰！”的交叉举起两根毛衣针，架住埃斯蒂尼安抽过来的香蕉。

巨龙的视线灼烧着光之战士，埃斯蒂尼安的狞笑看起来很像愉悦♂中的芝诺斯：“搭档，解释一下吧，你为什么打贝尔？你不知道他是我罩的吗？”

唉？怎么这么快就被知道了？看埃斯蒂尼安这架势，今天不跟他打个天昏地暗是没跑了。

艾默里克叹口气，他对此场景早已见怪不怪，熟门熟路的打开病房的窗子。

两团火焰从窗子冲出病房，光之战士秒从裁缝切到黑暗骑士，苍天之龙骑从异次元口袋掏出盖博尔格，在云海上空厮杀起来。

奥尔什方站在窗边看着外面的两团黑红色火焰，对芝诺斯说：“你好阴险哦，就这样卖了挚友。”

艾默里克站在窗边，前排欣赏光之战士和龙骑大佬的决斗，仍然是让芝诺斯头皮发麻的慈父笑容：“英雄阁下和埃斯蒂尼安表达友情的方式还真是一贯热烈呢。吃水果吗？我帮你剥。”

光觉得有必要跟芝诺斯谈谈。

她抱着一个大背包，来到芝诺斯的病房里。他头上的伤口在白魔法的治疗下，愈合的很快，保险起见，仍然包着绷带。

光一身厚重森冷的黑色盔甲，大剑的剑身几乎跟她的腰肢一般粗，脸上粘着两块创可贴，是昨天与苍天之龙骑战斗的结果。她把包裹放在病房的桌子上时发出闷响，中气十足的低沉女声温柔的对他讲话。

“这是你需要的装备，还有陆行鸟笛，以及远行需要的行礼。请务必答应我，等你痊愈和天气变好后再离去。”

芝诺斯坐在病床上看着她的侧脸，她垂下的双眸透着莫名的悲伤，她独处时总是这样的表情。海德林最强大的战士，如此孤独脆弱，令人不胜唏嘘。芝诺斯想安慰她，又不知道该说什么，幽灵站在她的身边，目光比她更加忧郁。

“我是来向你道别的。”光转过身，努力对他绽放温厚可信的微笑：“我要去很远很远的地方，不知道以后还能不能再见到你，希望你保重。”

芝诺斯知道她想说的是，她即将启程去第一世界，也许，再也回不来了。

“你……”她刚想对芝诺斯说些什么，身上响起“滴滴——”的声音，她扶着耳朵，抱歉的对他一笑：“我出去接下通讯贝。”

幽灵的面孔隐藏在阴影里，他透明的手指搭上芝诺斯的肩膀：“那个……我能借用下你的身体吗？”

“嗯……好的，我明天一定到。”

光低着头在跟通讯贝的另一边交代着，贝尔走出病房，出现她面前，轻唤着：“……挚友啊……”

光蓦地抬起头，芝诺斯难道这是在跟她摊牌：“芝……不对……你是谁！你……！”

精灵脸上的笑容，像极另一个人，那个早该回归以太之海的人。那个全身心爱着她，她也愿意牺牲一切去挽回的人。精灵的食指堵住她的嘴唇，轻声说：“嘘！”

奥尔什方把光森冷的铁甲拥入怀中，爱怜的抚摸着她柔软的长发：“我的挚友，请一定要平安回来。我永远等着你，永远守护着你。”

光僵硬着被抱住，她已经分不清这是现实还是梦境。等她从恍惚中恢复神智，抬起头看向精灵——芝诺斯那冷漠倨傲的目光，居高临下的审视着她，他仍然摸着光的头发：“请一定要平安回来，我也会永远的等着你。”

被附身的感觉很奇妙，精灵身体的自主权暂时交给别人。这具身体正在做的事情，既不是芝诺斯做的，又是芝诺斯做的。毕竟两个灵魂，正在分享同一份感官体验。

奥尔什方很累，灵魂变得更加透明，他虚弱的对芝诺斯笑着：“我就是想亲口跟她道别。”短暂的附身消耗着灵体不稳定的以太，他可能随时要消失，被迫回到尸骸上沉睡。

芝诺斯抓住他的灵体，用超越之力为奥尔什方输送以太。他听幽灵讲过，他之所以不受海德林的规则束缚，是因为光之战士强烈的思念。光有着最强的灵魂，产生的强烈心愿足以支撑奥尔什方的灵体。光之战士本身就是强大的以太源，岂是普通水晶能相提并论？

光之战士对他强烈的心愿就是——不要走，不要离开我。

“如果光的愿望是我回到她身边，可能我就会变成蛮神了。”

待到奥尔什方的灵体从透明变成半透明，芝诺斯犹豫下，还是问他：“跟我走吧，我会让你复活，作为一个真正的人类复活。”

恢复正常的幽灵又开始变得不正经，他拉着芝诺斯的手，调戏着：“你这是在约我私奔吗？”

加雷马帝国早就重建古代亚拉戈的克隆系统，而且相当成熟。只要有奥尔什方身体的一部分，再输送人造超越之力，把幽灵想巧克力塞进包装纸一样塞进去，复活完全不是问题。

芝诺斯：“你不想她吗？我可以让你复活，让你们长相厮守。”

奥尔什方发现芝诺斯是认真的，复活的诱惑和光的笑脸在眼前挥之不去。谁不想再世为人呢？谁不贪恋生的快乐呢？他都已经死了，还会有更糟糕的结果吗？

“为什么你要为我做这么多？”

芝诺斯真挚的握着幽灵并不存在的手：“因为我们是朋友，奥尔什方。”

他现在有两个朋友，光和奥尔什方。

这真的是太棒了。

芝诺斯换上光为他带来的明珍套，精灵的身体瘦削修长，宽大的和服让他看上去有些羸弱。他不得不认为，精灵族还是穿龙骑士那种修身盔甲更合适，既轻盈又强壮。

奥尔什方趴在椅背上，观看了芝诺斯更衣的全过程。加雷马很忌讳赤身裸体时有人在场，而芝诺斯却完全没有觉得奥尔什方看着他有何不妥，两人在不知不觉中变得亲密无间。

奥尔什方真心的赞美着：“你换上武士武器以后，眼神都不一样了，沉稳自信，好像天下无敌手。这真的太棒了！”

克隆奥尔什方的身体，需要原先身体的一部分，一缕头发，或者一段骨头。

所以，他们轻装夜行溜出病房的目的是——扒坟。

被人扒坟的事常有，带着别人扒自己的坟估计奥尔什方是头一个。

他再三叮嘱芝诺斯一定要小心翼翼，如果光知道他的坟墓被动过，一定会疯。

在神意之地的明月照耀之下，芝诺斯从背后掏出偷来的铁锹，叹口气。在心底哀叹，皇太子殿下晚节不保，居然干上偷鸡摸狗扒坟挖坑的勾当。

棺椁葬在库尔札斯的永久冻土之下，挖开岂是易事，他叮叮当当的敲了大半夜，才露出棺椁上红色福尔唐家的独角兽。棺材盖上异常干净，只有发灰的冰雪。

芝诺斯扒拉掉额头上结冰的汗水，奥尔什方蹲在棺材上，他甚至有些忐忑，不知道自己的尸体变成什么样。会不会是一具失水的冻干尸？有着凹陷的眼眶和青紫色的皮肤，头发和指甲大片脱落？就像暮卫塔的寒冰指挥官。

芝诺斯缓缓掀开棺材盖，腐朽的木材发出嘶哑的呻吟，在明月之下，棺材里躺着一具栩栩如生的尸体，被光明与鲜花包围。

与肃杀的冬夜截然相反，棺材里是凝固的春日。

尸体面带微笑，眼球都是鼓的，仿佛只是沉睡，随时都会醒来。他的左手握着一缕手腕粗的长发，右手抓着黑色的魔杖，魔杖顶端的水晶冒出的蓝紫色幽光上跳动的飞萤将他缠绕。尸体周围围满鲜花，那是种叫薄雪草的小白花，连花都像刚摘下一般鲜嫩娇艳。不用想，一定是水晶的魔力让他与生前丝毫不变。

棺材里埋葬奥尔什方的生命，陪葬是光的爱情。

“这是……”

奥尔什方伸出手摸着那缕长发，脸上是化不开的温柔：“这是挚友的头发，她以前的头发很长，蓬松闪亮，就像春天开满野花的花海。”

芝诺斯好奇的指着魔杖：“那这个是什么？”

“发光的是黑魔法师的记忆水晶。挚友以前是艾欧泽亚最优秀的黑魔法师，她把魔杖和所有过去埋葬在这里，拿起大剑成为黑暗骑士。她说哪怕与全世界为敌，也要守护爱人。只是，我没有想到水晶这么美……”

按照事先的约定，芝诺斯拔刀切下奥尔什方头发的时候，幽灵伸手阻止了他。

在芝诺斯的讶然之下，幽灵躺回尸体之上，对他微笑：“谢谢你，我不需要了。我真的死了，属于过去，永远活在她的记忆里……复活后我又算是什么怪物呢？蛮神？克隆体？水晶？我都不确定自己真的是灵魂，还是只是挚友记忆的复合体。”

芝诺斯认命的把墓碑摆回原地，尽量让它看上去跟以前一样，只盼望赶紧下场雪把一切罪证掩埋。奥尔什方非常愧疚：“真是麻烦你了呢，严寒之下折腾到天亮。”

芝诺斯把铁锹扎在地面，大喘气擦着汗：“那个，这个铁锹可不可以丢到山崖下，我不想去云雾街的煤棚还铁锹。”

模范骑士摇头：“不行，铁锹你还是得还的。骑士不可以拿群众的一针一线。”

得，他就该把奥尔什方的脑顶薅出个地中海，再克隆出一排秃顶HENTAI供他使唤。

一想到一排秃顶幽灵，对着他同时举起拳头赞美他的肉体时，芝诺斯情不自禁打个寒噤。

太可怕了。

芝诺斯还是希望奥尔什方能改变主意，他可以再为他偷一次铁锹，再来一次月下挖坟。

对于奥尔什方对挚友不曾言明的感情，与挚友眼中的落寞，芝诺斯要是再看不懂就不如去魔大陆当个标本。

幽灵看上去还是那个幽灵，时而半透明，时而变得像真正的肉体——当然只有芝诺斯能看见。他的神情却发生细微的变化，不再是人类的喜怒哀乐，而是充满神性的悲悯。芝诺斯不懂奥尔什方为什么会热爱这个不曾善待过他的国家，为什么会不恨让他死于非命的世界。

他问奥尔什方，难道你不是爱着她吗？

奥尔什方顾左右而言他：“谁会不爱她呢？难道你不喜欢她吗？”

芝诺斯被问的哑口无言，他承认光之战士不错，非常棒。

奥尔什方无视芝诺斯的沉思，眯着眼望着伊修加德难得的晴空：“啊……好想再看一次蝴蝶啊……”

“蝴蝶，我要看蝴蝶。”

一身铁壳的龙骑士贝尔，用帝国皇太子不容置疑的语气，一本正经的对光提出幼儿般胡闹的要求。

光笑出声，她还穿着可笑的粉红色莫古力毛衣，歪头支颌，蓬松的卷发随着她都懂的双肩拂动：“你这是在委托我吗？”

贝尔的脸上完全就是芝诺斯那又帅又拽又欠揍的神情：“算是吧。”

“那报酬呢？”光对他伸出手，他差点下意识的握住满是薄茧的手：“委托别人是要付报酬的，你给我的报酬在哪里？”

……芝诺斯现在真是身无长物，连肉体都不是他的，肉偿这种最基本的事情都做不到。

“求我。”光坏笑着戳他的鼻尖：“说光之战士天下第一，是最厉害的，把你打的喵喵叫。”

芝诺斯脑顶的十字路口让光心情大好，不说以前，现在她可以把龙骑士贝尔按在地上摩擦一百个来回。当然有仇报仇，有怨报怨。

光笑的如同小恶魔附体，只差小尾巴在天上摇啊摇，再加上扑腾小翅膀。芝诺斯握紧拳头，想到幽灵那悲伤而脆弱的神情，咬紧牙关。

为了朋友，豁出去了！

“喵~”

芝诺斯脸红的像个大苹果，从牙关里挤出了一声：“喵~”

行吧，为了帝国皇太子那一声屈尊降贵的喵叫，为了他那抽风般想看蝴蝶的少女心。光之战士认命的拎着大筐和捕兽网，站在满是霉菌的无限城遗迹上。

听说这里有蓝闪蝶。

蓝色彩虹般绚丽，在阳光的照射下闪烁着不同的金属光泽，如同幻影般变化莫测。很多人为了捕捉它们而在野外蹲几年，也不得一见。

她只能赌运气。

芝诺斯郑重的委托让她觉得这件事很重要，他不是会拿这种小事麻烦她的人。

三天后的午夜，芝诺斯的病房大门被轰的推开，睡得迷糊的他和幽灵一同跳起。

医院走廊的灯光，让光的身体在漆黑的病房投出长长的倒影。她掀开满是霉毛的斗篷，风尘仆仆，疲惫的对芝诺斯一笑：“抱歉，我也不想这么晚。但是，蓝闪蝶的寿命很短。也许明早就会死去。”

她关上房门，丢下斗篷，在房间内叮叮当当的布置着。

在一人一鬼的目瞪口呆下，病房充满各色闪耀着光芒的水晶——为给蓝闪蝶续命。光的大剑变成黑魔杖，温暖的室内同时充满冰晶围绕着的火苗。为保持恒温，又不让火苗灼伤蝴蝶脆弱的双翼。单调的病房变成星海空间般的梦幻华丽。她默念咒语，手掌般大小的蓝闪蝶，自她的交握的掌心雪片般纷纷扬扬的飞出，穿梭在冰晶与火苗之间，金属色的翅膀折射着冰晶的万千光芒。

奥尔什方走到她的面前，蓝闪蝶发现了他的存在，落在他的头上，肩膀上，手上。

蝴蝶不会在空中停留。

它们一定是落在什么东西上了，光惊愕的凝视半空中静止的蝴蝶。蓝闪蝶振翅抖落的雾状磷粉洋洋洒洒，在充满无限城神奇魔力的磷粉中，空气中清晰的出现了人形轮廓。

那熟悉的眉目，温柔的微笑。

两年前——

光懒洋洋坐在福尔唐府的壁炉前，奥尔什方坐在身后，双手食指按摩着她的太阳穴，安抚着光之战士疲乏到突突直跳的青筋。

她闭着眼，被火炉的热浪与奥尔什方的体温包围：“就是骨颌族的蛮神啊……那么丑，召唤出的月光蝶又美丽，又致命，真想让你也看看。”

“好啊！”骑士开心的满口答应：“等终结龙诗战争，我们一起去格里达尼亚看蝴蝶吧！”

芝诺斯穿着拖鞋和毛绒睡衣，裹着毯子，在医院走廊休息的长凳上发呆到天亮。毕竟，那种情景之下，他这种电灯泡就算原地爆炸也不会有人（鬼）在意。

他看向镜中男精满是红血丝的双眼，沉积岩般的黑眼圈，毛躁蓬乱的金发，皱皱巴巴的睡衣领，哀叹着加雷马皇太子竟沦落至此。

天亮后医院渐渐喧闹起来，走廊里也渐渐人来人往，各种穿着银色锁子甲的骑士们在走廊里叮叮当当来来回回。芝诺斯像个失败艺术品一般，被人大量到实在坐不住，才推开门回到病房。

光之战士靠在窗边睡的香甜，沉浸在美梦里的少女唇边还带着微笑。幽灵见他进屋，食指堵在唇边示意不要出声。房间里残留着使用过黑魔法的以太，地上落满生命走到尽头的蓝闪蝶，满地磷粉在晨光的照射下依然折射着彩虹色的光晕。

芝诺斯把光之战士从窗前抱到床上，又为她盖好被子，轻声问：“蝴蝶好看吗？”

幽灵躺在光之战士的身边，笑而不语。

这真是一次美妙的约会。

前龙骑团副团长贝尔被神殿骑士团要求办理手续，理由是已经康复，由病房搬进龙骑团宿舍。

芝诺斯即将离开伊修加德，他根本没考虑过去什么龙骑团复职，更别说是接替埃斯蒂尼安成为团长。为了不向埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克多费口舌，他仍然一身龙骑士铁壳，手里的长枪拿着直打滑。

站在上议长办公室门外，就听见神殿骑士团一片喧闹。

一大群人刀枪剑戟簇拥着挚友和埃斯蒂尼安走来，那架势像在押送犯人。

他眯眼一看，他们造的有点惨，两人稀有昂贵的盔甲上满是被殴打过的痕迹，显然来自对方的杰作。挚友美丽长发的发烧，被龙炎烤的又糊又卷，脸蛋通红走路发飘，醉醺醺的。埃斯蒂尼安银发凌乱，俊俏的面容上也留下了淤青。

办公室里背着玫瑰家徽盾牌的骑士，在大声像艾默里克汇报着什么。

“英雄阁下酒后驾驶，组织衮杜族和温杜族聚众斗殴。前去阻止斗殴的埃斯蒂尼安·韦恩布劳阁下方式不当，与英雄阁下产生了更大规模的斗殴，导致云顶营地设施损毁。严重影响伊修加德与阿拉巴提亚云海蛮族的邻里和谐，遭到云顶居民的一致投诉。”

艾默里克听了后手一抖，往红茶里倒了大半罐桦木糖浆，硬着头皮喝着甜到齁人的红茶，掩盖哭笑不得的表情。

一个是继哈尔德拉斯以来最强大、最智慧的苍天之龙骑，一个是海德林救世主、整个星球仰望的光之战士，只要这俩人碰到一起，智商分分钟产生降维效应。

光把焦糊的长发甩到一边，她不就是在帮骨颌族送酒时偷喝了一点（桶），然后开着发光摇摇车冲到正在争吵的印度鸟人堆里，借着酒劲一起跳舞嘛。结果冲出个埃斯蒂尼安上来就对她念灭绝的龙诗，明明是她挨欺负，怎么就变成投诉了？

艾默里克努力让自己看上去英俊中带着一丝腹黑：“所以你们有什么要解释的吗？”

光认真的举起手：“我没有参加斗殴，是斗舞啦！太阳之舞是云海原住民的战斗方式  
！”

埃斯蒂尼安握住她的手腕，俊脸上的微笑怎么看怎么狰狞：“那你敢把那舞在跳给艾默里克看看吗？你敢跳，我就抗下全部责任。”他没法形容看见一群肥鸟在跳兄贵之舞时的精神污染，尤其看见中间还有光之战士一边捶胸一边吼 。

光的表情变得沉痛无比，酒也醒了，对艾默里克道歉：“我错了，下次不敢了。”

“……”艾默里克差点把红茶喷出来，他还是第一次看见光认错，斩钉截铁绝不拖泥带水：“到底什么是太阳之舞？”

芝诺斯已然适应奥尔什方不知不觉的出现，他听着他们的对话，突然对芝诺斯说：“那个，我会跳！小时候经常看见的！”说罢，哼着歌原地跺脚捶胸。

幽灵的舞姿和挚友的舞姿重叠在一起，芝诺斯弯腰捂住胸口，他算是明白埃斯蒂尼安为什么要动手了，要是他在他也忍不住。

“！！！贝尔你怎么了！你清醒一点！”

逃避责任的光之战士冲到看上去不太好的芝诺斯身边，在他来不及反应时一记手刀打晕。光扛起比她高出两头一身铁刺的龙骑士贝尔，对艾默里克大声告别：“我送贝尔去医院！罚金你找埃斯蒂尼安要！不用客气！”

龙骑士贝尔当天出院当天住院。

艾默里克身为伊修加德的领导，从不会徇私舞弊，对于苍天之龙骑和英雄阁下的处罚还是下来了。两人各处罚2000亚拉戈金币罚金，必须出席龙诗战争结束三周年庆典，一周之内不许离开皇城半步，在皇城内不得携带武器。

当时在人龙和好的隼巢庆典时状况连连。

现在伊修加德内部各个阶层达到暂时的平衡，邪龙眷属销声匿迹，圣龙眷属也很久没再库尔札斯境内露面过。阿拉米格仍然笼罩在帝国反扑的阴影下，但这并不影响艾欧泽亚各国交好。

光之战士在乌尔达哈的庆功宴后，国籍早就转入伊修加德，她现在可是荣誉市民。

她比三年前成熟很多，个子窜了一大截，脸部褪去稚嫩的婴儿肥后露出美艳精致的轮廓。这也让除了平时私交甚笃的神殿骑士团以外的人，几乎都认不出她——也认不出褪去龙骑士铁壳的埃斯蒂尼安。

庆典里满是熙熙攘攘的人群，互相寒暄的贵族，围观穿着各色制服的军队军演。

观礼台的埃斯蒂尼安无视严寒，穿着单薄的鹰猎人衬衫，鱼竿放在腿上，像拿着长枪一般，有意无意的指着光之战士。

坐在埃斯蒂尼安对面光穿着裁缝红色的毛领大皮袄，看上去那叫一个人畜无害，那叫一个贤良淑德。她腰上别着毛衣针和绣花板子，只等对面埃斯蒂尼安的鱼竿抽归来，她就来个仙人掌的暴雨梨花刺。

艾默里克看的真切，觉得自己没收他们武器的想法真是太天真，根本不妨碍两位大佬搞事。把他们手脚捆住照样开爆发，手脚都捆住嘴炮也能气死一头龙。艾默里克不知道披着贝尔皮的芝诺斯也是这样，有时候瞒在鼓里也是种幸福。

芝诺斯百无聊赖，冷眼看着挚友和龙骑大佬暗中较劲。

军演完毕时，人堆里突然窜出来个衣着华丽的猫魅族男性，看上去是外国来客。捧着一束花单膝跪在光之战士的脚下，滔滔不绝的倾诉爱意。幽灵飘在福尔唐伯爵的身边，不然芝诺斯还以为猫魅族被奥尔什方附体。

猫男大声求爱，花言巧语情意绵绵，总结出来两句话：跟我结婚吧，少女！

光呆不愧是光呆，头一次遇到这样的突发情况，毫不犹豫的接受猫男的捧花，跟她一贯接委托般娴熟不过脑子。她想着，哦，有任务？先接了再说。

艾默里克、埃斯蒂尼安、芝诺斯、奥尔什方眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单，伊修加德的团宠难道就这么让野男人骗走？

艾默里克温润如玉的对好友埃斯蒂尼安说：“英雄阁下是伊修加德第一无二的珍宝，没想到也到了谈婚论嫁的年龄。身为好友，真为她高兴呢。但是，她看上去并不知道自己在做什么。我们应该帮助她，并且劝诫那位被爱情冲昏头脑的男士。”

埃斯蒂尼安看看手里的鱼竿，对龙骑士贝尔说：“今天不太方便，我也同意艾默里克的意思，你去解决一下吧。”

芝诺斯真的不懂：“说人话。”

在上议长莞尔微笑里，埃斯蒂尼安对着芝诺斯用大拇指在脖子上横着比划：“懂？”

不就是杀人灭口吗，说的弯弯绕绕。

贝尔露出芝诺斯的愉悦的笑脸，大家似乎对这位身后背着长枪腰里别着武士刀的龙骑士见怪不怪，毕竟那群冒险者里什么样的怪人都有：“得令。”

可怜的小猫咪得到一次免费绝育手术，光呆还拿着捧花想着去哪里交任务。

按平常说，四国军演既是和平的象征，也是军备力量的展现。伊修加德的军事实力公认艾欧泽亚最强，但是其他各国这次还是大开眼界。

毕竟不是谁都能有幸看见裁缝的三段LB，和鱼竿挥出的死亡轮回。

混在人群里的帝国间谍，见状赶紧写在小本本上：伊修加德疑似新开发大规模杀伤性武器，威力直逼绝世神兵。

匿名的光之裁缝和不愿意透漏姓名的苍天之龙骑，因为一束花大打出手。原因是埃斯蒂尼安让光放弃去十二大圣堂交捧花的任务，毕竟求婚者已经做了绝育，他们在一起不会幸福。光之战士这方面固执的很，毕竟地图上的绿色对号是无法抗拒的诱惑。

远处观战的艾默里克，心里是难以形容的酸爽，连奥尔什方都深深为他的交友不慎感到痛惜。

芝诺斯倒是看的津津有味，既然裁缝针和鱼竿都有此威力，那他完全可以今后左手长枪右手武士刀，开创武学新境界。再找个鱼竿，看看能不能同时使出风断一闪、雷切一闪和妖刀一闪。

身为加雷马人，他能准确的辨认出同族。他一直觉得艾默里克的副官露琪亚非常眼熟，仿佛在哪里见过。

芝诺斯看见一个金发大叔和一个银发老爷爷在拉拉扯扯，一看就是加雷马人。在严苛的加雷马，两个男人当街如此伤风败俗，是要吃牢饭的。

金发大叔拉着银发老爷爷的胳膊：“你不许走！你今天跟我说清楚！你给我解释！你这个无情无义的男人！你给我个交代！”

银发老爷爷——行吧，不是老爷爷，只是银发离远看是个老爷爷，其实也是个帅大叔：“你别无理取闹行吗！我什么时候瞒过你？有什么不能回去说！”

一个身穿白色马甲的中原人女忍无可忍的拉开他们俩：“实验数据在我这，你们能不能别说这么令人误会的话？”

芝诺斯这才认出来，这两个加雷马人一个是西德，另一个是十四军团的幕僚尼禄。也想起来艾默里克的副官不是利维亚吗？十四军集体跑到伊修加德投诚了？她不是对盖乌斯一往情深吗？想到盖乌斯他就头疼，那个喜欢说教的老师，逮到机会就讲课，一讲讲40分钟不带喘气。

不愧是父慈子孝加雷马，铁骨铮铮十四军。

尼禄和西德拉拉扯扯，互相口水中越走越远，芝诺斯觉得他俩背影像过了几十年的老伴儿。

光站在巨盾台的云海上，眺望对面的神意之地，原来龙诗战争已然结束三年，他也离开了三年。奥尔什方坐在云海的栏杆上，他们想着同样的事情。

时间无情的在前进，死去的人在离她原来越远。

终有一天，奥尔什方只会成为光记忆中模糊的影子。尽管岁月流逝会让她把奥尔什方脑补的越来越完美，但是终究那份不曾言明的感情会像邪龙怨影，消逝于时光。

我会忘记奥尔什方吗？

察觉到她异样的情绪，奥尔什方握住她的手，她心有所感的把手背贴在脸上。被云海的风吹的通红的手背，贴在脸上时却甚是暖心。

芝诺斯循着幽灵的气息到巨盾台，如果不是事先知道是幽灵，乍看之下，他会以为那是一对眺望云海的情侣。

奥尔什方越过光的肩膀对他一笑，他看见两人握在一起的手，死亡也无法将他们分离，幽灵只是换成另一只方式陪伴着她。

他不想放弃，他希望幽灵复活，为他自私的愿望——他第二个朋友。

他知道，只要光希望幽灵复活，幽灵一定会顺从她的祈愿。

光感觉到芝诺斯的靠近，对他回头一笑。她和芝诺斯都是沉默寡言的人，两人只是点点头，一齐眺望着云海。

良久，芝诺斯还是打破沉默：“你有没有想过让最爱的人重生？”

幽灵讶然的看向他，又低头看着光。她倒是开心的摇头，身体往幽灵所在处靠了靠：“我们从未分离，我能感觉到他就在我的身边。”

我的心里，我的梦里。每当回到伊修加德，我总觉得好像在挽着他的手。

光之战士将在埃斯蒂尼安的陪伴下前往水晶塔，开启通往第一世界的通道。

黑衣森林与库尔札斯中央高地交界处，那是奥尔什方所能到达最远的距离。光也刚刚好把芝诺斯送到这里。

她终究是没有戳破窗户纸，埃斯蒂尼安还一厢情愿的认为贝尔还是那个贝尔，只是要远行寻找往昔的记忆。

骑在陆行鸟上的芝诺斯，向光和埃斯蒂尼安郑重道别：“感谢这段日子的照顾，后会有期！”

他最后看向光陆行鸟旁边的空地上，奥尔什方灿烂的微笑着，站在光的身边，他宛如真人一般，只是没有影子。他挥舞着双臂，大声道别着：“再见了！我好朋友！”

他到最后，都没有告诉奥尔什方名字，可是他却全身心的信任他。

等他夺回属于自己的东西，等到他拿回自己的身体，那他就再也看不见奥尔什方了——他知道，他们都知道。

芝诺斯强忍住回去与奥尔什方告别的冲动，催促陆行鸟朝着黑衣森林的方向跑去，内心无限惆怅失落。

永别了！我的好朋友！

又完结一片文，最近忙，应该不会有时间再写。

写FF14只是因为粮太少，不得不自产。我是BGBL都吃，但是，基本已经和80%的FF同人圈作者相互拉黑。和BL互相拉黑我已经习惯了，和写BG的拉黑我还惊讶过一段时间。

打开关注TAG更新，0，越来越没有粮吃，想看什么只能自己写。

奥尔光写了大概15万，芝诺光不到20万吧，但是我最喜欢的是喵光。喜欢自己笔下的喵光，那种互为损友的相处方式。比起爱情向的，更喜欢友情文，爱情的世界太狭隘，只有彼此，世界变得越来越小，越来越排他，太无趣。

就像喜欢格里诺和波勒克兰这对直男情谊的，我笔下64的定义是，他们都是彼此最重要的人，不会因为叵测的未知，或者两人间多了什么人而改变。

还有两个脑洞，不知道有没有机会付诸笔下。

一个是接着《天堂既地狱》，光去了第一世界，遇到了第一世界10岁的老爷，但是为了物质守恒不能把老爷带回原初世界。过了20年后，老爷成为无影来到原初世界，光已经老了，跟埃喵同居成为九霄云社的老板。君生我未生，我生君已老，这种忧伤闷骚型的。

还有一个也是光的灵魂去了第一世界，回来以后发现肉体怀孕了。嫌疑犯从埃喵飞燕，到无影罗罗利特这种。不过也太污了……想想就算了。

再看看4.6剧情给我什么灵感吧，一直还想写个《登峰造极的雀神》，飞燕光的。因为飞燕的脸模，跟我发小长得一毛一样，直到现在我都下不去狠手去嫖他，臣妾真的做不到啊！

今天看到了大哥的COS号，真好看，我想……

番外

奥尔什方挺尴尬的。

异端者召唤名为奥尔什方的蛮神，目的是为报复终结龙诗战争的英雄阁下。蛮神还有个很像回事的名字，友情之神。友神现在游荡在钢卫塔的遗迹中，无论如何，异端的目的达到了，英雄阁下被深深的刺痛了。  
召唤友神的异端者们，或者说是守旧派们更为合适，在召唤仪式完毕便来自首，狂热的坦白所犯下一切罪行。扬言让光之战士感受过他们经历过的痛苦，她必须为颠覆正教付出代价。

神殿骑士团内，艾默里克和福尔唐家的三位老爷紧张无措的盯着沉默的英雄。她知道这个消息后一言不发到如今，大家都心知肚明，她下不去手去讨伐，而拂晓贤人能与蛮神战斗的只剩下她。

芝诺斯在幽灵的强烈恳求下，来到总骑长办公室毛遂自荐。他看到光的双目时，心头一震。那双温暖如繁星之海的眸子里，泛出深不见底的黑暗。曾经被她斩杀的人与神，鲜血汇成的血池地狱在沸腾翻滚。

比起镇定深沉的目光，让芝诺斯心跳加速一百倍。这样的挚友……简直太棒了！他简直无法按捺与她一战的迫切心情！

奥尔什方可不觉得那么棒，他飘到挚友的身旁，握住她青筋暴起的双手。光过于暴怒，幽灵的抚慰并未像往日那般奏效。

龙骑士贝尔让艾默里克刮目相看：“您居然拥有超越之力？请务必协助英雄阁下……”他说不出口，从情感上也无法下令讨伐蛮神奥尔什方，哪怕明知是冒牌货。

芝诺斯的出现让光如释重负的叹息，她幽幽的说：“让我见一下召唤蛮神的异端者，有些事情想单独问他。”

在见异端者时，光换了身咒术师的装扮。纵使黑魔法师水晶已经为奥尔什方陪葬，她仍然是最优秀的咒术师。她独自走进牢房，布下的魔法壁障连幽灵也无法进入。她在里面待了小半天，从外面听不见任何声响。等她离开时，清理的神殿骑士们无法形容眼前凄惨的景象，他们甚至怀疑异端审问官沙里贝尔回魂。

四处是黑魔法灼烧过的痕迹，一地散落的炼金药瓶散发着苏醒药的味道。异端审问官们经常用这种方式让遭受酷刑的人保持清醒，并且加倍疼痛。

艾默里克当晚询问犯人的情形时，露琪亚递上尸检报告：被黑魔法与各种剧毒药折磨致死，至死犯人保持清醒，身上没有一块骨头完好。英雄阁下并不喜欢血腥，房间里没有一滴血，犯人全身的血液都被黑魔法蒸发。

他握着报表的手无法抑制的颤抖。

英雄阁下疯了。

芝诺斯乘载着挚友的红色陆行鸟，来到神意之地的悬崖处，往日神圣幽静的雪山一片狼藉。看上去像发生过大爆炸，终年积雪被炸飞，露出黑褐色的永久冻土层，夹杂着一地残肢断臂。

唯有墓碑之处安然无恙，连单薄的破洞盾牌都不曾歪斜。

幽灵吓得拍着半透明的胸口，芝诺斯也忍不住问是发生了什么。

光平静的吓人，像捡石头一样把冻肉般的碎尸抛下悬崖，小心翼翼地清理着沾在墓碑上的冻硬的肉沫。

“我把黑魔法师之证为他陪葬，只要有人妄图破坏坟地，就会被水晶蕴藏的魔力炸飞。那力量足以重创邪龙。”她早就料到会有这么一天，所以提前做好准备。

芝诺斯愤怒的眼刀丢向幽灵，眼里写着：你居然让我挖这么危险的东西！

幽灵无辜眨眼：“我也不知道这么危险啊~你这不是没事呢，大概是因为有我的允许吧~”

光从怀里掏出条黑色绷带，系在眼睛上，对着芝诺斯的方向伸出手：“走吧，我们去会会友神。”

芝诺斯愣了下，在眼巴巴的幽灵催促下，伸出胳膊，让光的手搭在他的小臂上。黑骑盔甲与龙骑铠甲，碰撞出清脆的金属音，回荡在库尔札斯的雪风中。挚友全身心的在信赖他，这让他感觉很好，非常好。光此时唯一能仰仗的，也只有芝诺斯了。

友神在钢卫塔的残垣断壁间游荡，他的样子应从召唤者的想象。蛮神奥尔什方浑身冒着苍蓝色的火焰，裸露着上半身，皮肤如婴儿般娇嫩粉红，胸口上有一个大大的黑洞，从洞里往外冒着蓝色火焰。他下半身像鱼人族，却长满寒龙般的鳞片。

他很像奥尔什方，又不像。

他的面庞英俊如同真神，眼神脆弱彷徨，不停的哭泣。流出两行冒着荧光的蓝色眼泪，在面颊上烧灼出深刻的泪痕。

友神茫然的如同婴孩，被召唤出的唯一用途就是被英雄阁下亲手击杀。击碎友神，击碎光的心。

别说光，连芝诺斯都不忍杀掉天使般的友神。友神没有任何攻击能力，甚至不会说话。只能漫无目的的游荡，消耗大地的以太，宛如海水中游曳的水母。

光看不见友神，也感受不到蛮神的凶暴，更没有感觉到奥尔什方的气息。既然他仍然沉睡在神意之地，她又何苦为幻影纠结？她可不是对着爱人衣物哭啼的恋爱脑，既然知道蛮神与奥尔什方八竿子打不着，必须下定决心。

但是她不确定看见奥尔什方的脸时，还能不能狠下心。

异端者猜的没错，脆弱的友神奥尔什方唯一有能力精炼的信徒，就是伟大的光之战士。

她对芝诺斯的方向点头：“可以拜托你吗？”

奥尔什方托着下巴对友神吐槽：“我活着的时候可是有着火热雄壮的肉体！我有这么娘吗？在那群混蛋眼里我难道只是个平胸小受？给我把这个毁我形象的蛮神打SHI！”

芝诺斯只用三分钟，就让迷途的友神回归以太。在脆弱如蓝闪蝶的美少年形象消逝时，友神幽幽的开口：“再见了，我的朋友，我会永远爱你。”

——这大概是异端者设计好的台词，想让这句话成为压垮英雄阁下的最后一根稻草。很可惜，听见这句话的是芝诺斯。他头一次看见幽灵生气，奥尔什方恨恨的对着友神消逝的地方骂道：“居然以这种方式报复挚友，太卑鄙了！”

听到芝诺斯的脚步声，在钢卫塔外等待的光解下绷带，什么都没问，只是如释重负地吁气。幸亏有芝诺斯在，如果只有她，真不知道能不能扛住。两人沉默的并肩走出神意之地，看见两道玉树临风的身影正在等待，是埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克。

当初讨伐武神时，埃斯蒂尼安也是这样在同心一族的领地外等她。让她意外的是身穿便服、没有带侍卫的艾默里克。她惊讶的问：“埃斯蒂尼安在这里我不意外，可是你，尊贵的上议长为什么会出现在这危机四伏的野外？”

“那还用说？”

埃斯蒂尼安还没说完，被艾默里克抢走话头，他将苍剑高举在面前：“我以个人的名义，向冒犯奥尔什方灵魂的异端者复仇！”

他哪里还有半分上议长的老成持重，昂扬的情绪如同在库尔札斯东部高地服役的愣头青，眼中重燃青葱岁月的莽撞火焰。

埃斯蒂尼安开怀的笑脸也如顽童，他也把长枪搭在苍剑上：“为了奥尔什方！为了我们的朋友！”

光的眼里闪烁着晶莹的泪花，把黑色大剑搭在长枪与苍剑之上：“为奥尔什方复仇！”

芝诺斯还在一旁45°仰望天空，只感到身后三道杀气腾腾的视线。挚友还好，苍天之龙骑也算正常，可是这个一身生产套，左手弓箭、右手苍剑的上议长是来搞笑的吗？

在艾默里克慈父般的关怀目光、埃斯蒂尼安的巨龙视线、光的死亡凝视下，芝诺斯选择认怂。他穿着龙骑盔甲，把武士刀搭在三人的武器上。

奥尔什方被感动的热泪盈眶：“MINA~~”

可惜其他三人看不见，只有芝诺斯在铁壳下翻个大大的白眼。

夕阳下的雪上，四人一鬼迈向前往异端者老巢的征途。

（完）

PS：奥尔什方的满身形象参照《死神BLEACH》里的破面四号归刃后的乌尔奇奥拉，有兴趣的朋友可以去看一下。


End file.
